The grand old clock
by seth 8627
Summary: *ADOPTED, Thanks Mortiferum* Having escaped SCORPIA's clutches Alex is back at BB, recovering under the watch of an overprotective unit. His tutor is a ghost from his past and K Unit has been saddled with a group of American Navy SEALS. Everything was going to be smooth sailing, right? Please read and review:) **
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone FYI this story is actually adopted from Mortifieum and Pokes. It is of course 'Cub, Fox, K-Unit and the Navy SEALS'. Third time lucky, stick with me as I switch it to third person ( my preferred writing style) and play catch up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even the plot right now... All other peoples genius at work.

* * *

The footsteps echoed from outside the confines of the stone walls. The whispering, incoherent, to the ragged blonde haired figure. Huddled in the corner furthest to the door, vivid flash backs infiltrated the youth's weakened mind. All former barriers that had held him stable through the trauma began to fall. Flooding the prisioners' mind with mental as well as the pre-established physical pain.

Angry desperation made one of the whispers louder than the rest. It was loud enough to be heard from inside the cell. Loud enough to be distinguished by the teenager. There was a familiarity to it for the boy. He knew that voice. He tried to pin point it, but he knew that there were too many voices burned into his mind. Voices of torturers, friends, allies, enemies and captors scared his memories painfully, and ability to analyze them all. Alex Rider passed out, still wondering if the voice was here to help.


	2. Impromptu reunions

AN: I am so flattered and excited by all the response to the first chapter. A huge thanks to all of you. I will finish this story no matter what. Promise:)

Again I OWN NOTHING:(

* * *

The tall dark haired man struggled to keep his temper in check. He stood apposing to one of England's most reputable SAS teams, K-Unit. A team he used to be part of, not that anyone could tell. The SO Agent, was an outsider. Unaccepted and downgraded in the opinions of the three men with him. Ignorant of his transfer; they believed he'd been kicked out of the SAS, binned. And most importantly that Fox had been too much of a coward to admit he was out. Right now that suited the agent just fine. Except for the small fact that it was delaying the rescue of his surrogate little brother.

* * *

Ben Daniel's patience snapped as another idea was rejected.

"Wolf, get your head out of your arse. We need a Unit Leader. Not another childish bloody tantrum."

The short dark skinned man turned on Fox. Showing everyone just how well his codename fitted him as he growled,

"You're not in our Unit anymore. This is our mission, you, are here because you were visiting and the Sarge let you tag along. Now, I AM the Team Leader and if you want to be here, then DO WHAT I SAY!"

* * *

The 'visiting' was stressed upon with a strong sarcastic, bitter bite. Which was unusual from the gruff man as he had completely misunderstood the circumstances of the trip to Brecon Beacons. Jones had finally ordered the recovery to go ahead, so Daniels had jumped at the chance to deliver the message and talk his way onto the team. The head of MI6 didn't care as long as she got her top spy back. Much to Daniels' surprise the Sargent had been quite sympathetic and agreed to let Fox back to be liaison to Special Operations.

* * *

Holding his tongue at the continued bickering, Fox swallowed his pride for the sake of getting things to happen. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference as he mentally sighed, 'If only threw knew the truth, Alex...'

* * *

Three minutes and forty seconds later, sapped at the remainder of the spy's patience. A strategy now devised and underway, the unit split to tackle the two dark corridors. The first was being cleared by Wolf and Fox, they searched through the empty rooms before coming to the last cell. Where the haunting sight that welcomed them, made both seasoned veterans pause to digest the nauseating sight.

A metal table sat as the central focal point. Steel shackles hung suspended from the stone ceiling and floor close-by. The table itself held a morbid display of knives, screw drivers, two different whips and a cat-of-nine-tails. Even the more mundane towel and water bottle appeared foreboding to the surveyors. Each and every item had red stains with no more than an hours' age. The older, dried pools of blood underneath the shackles left neither men disillusioned to the frequency of use this particular room had.

* * *

The radio crackled into life, interrupting any private thoughts.

"Badger to Wolf, do you copy? Over."

"Wolf here, what is it?"

His reply was growled back as his anger at the torture chamber became misdirected.

"We found something, well someone, looks more like a kid actually. Unconscious, with severe injuries he needs an immediate EVAC. Over."

'Alex!' Fox's brain yelled at him in a strangely paternal had to bite back the urge to grab the radio and take charge.

"Take him back to base. When he wakes up, question him. Wolf out."

Gracing Fox with a derogatory glare, Wolf motioned for him to follow as they went to reunite with the other members.

* * *

Review please; like, love, hate, mistakes? Let me know!


	3. An Unwilling Patient

When the patient awoke, he did so with minimum reaction. A life saving habit and instinct drilled into him. Courtesy of SCORPIA of course. Analyzing the area first by sound; he noted the slight snoring on his right, on his left was an annoyingly familiar beeping. 'Not the cell then...' Alex concluded.

Trusting his senses, the eyelids flicked open. Allowing the brown orbs to explore the scene before him. Confirming the now irritating, but none-the-less reassuring sight of St Dominics' room 9. As well as the guiltily comical, image of one exhausted Ben Daniels. Who was sprawled out over a chair next to his hospital bed. The younger spy was certain that his guardian would have been better off on the floor.

* * *

He was just as sure of the fact Ben would be complaining again about it tomorrow.

* * *

Noticing the IV tubing running hooked into his bloodstream with moderate annoyance, a Alex expertly pulled it out. Not anticipating the consequential alarms leading to a brigade of Nurses and a Doctor storming in alongside the rest of K-Unit as Ben leapt up, fully conscious and in a fighting stance.

* * *

While the nurses left, tutting at the boy's behavior making the SAS medic laugh softly. Wolf's quick glare immediately silenced that though. Seeing that there was no real threat, Wolf led his team out. Not even acknowledging the two MI6 operatives and was clearly expecting Snake and Eagle to do the same.

* * *

Ignored a smirk grew on the elder spy's chiseled face at the doctor who was poking, prodding and fussing in general over the bored teenager as she moved through a never-ending checklist. Alex was nodding vaguely to the doctor's suggestions; Soft foods, an over night stay and bed rest for the next few weeks.

Why either bothered with the charade? No one knew, both were well aware that her instructions would go unheeded on purpose or not in some way, shape or form. Free from the crucifying gaze of the medical staff, Alex swung his legs out of the bed. Scanning the room for clothes that were revealing than the hospital gown he was currently in. Needless to say he was surprised when the usually over protective Ben handed them to him. An arched eyebrow conveyed the curiosity to the action.

"Jones wants you debriefed."

"Now?" Alex, rather un characteristically, whined.

"Yep, you're still a teenager Al." Ben laughed.

* * *

As much as he hated Alex being involved in the espionage world and what it had done to him, he understood the addiction. The kid didn't just belonged in it, he was born for it. So it was refreshing for Ben to see him be a teen once in a while. Even if it meant putting up with the odd pout or argument.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be in hospital, O' wise one." Was retorted with thick sarcasm, despite the resistance he dressed and started to test his range of motion.

"Alex, were you honestly going to stay here anyway?" The rare adult part of Ben reprimanded.

* * *

They had had many arguments on self preservation in the past. Or rather, Alex's lack of it. So the teen had enough grace to look a little abashed at his statement. Knowing that Ben would rather he had the conventional treatment received by any other military operative. Actually, he would have settled for the treatment of any other human for that matter.

Once Alex had dressed the pair fixed up some make shift gear. They guessed that Alex's Doctor had told the receptionist not to let any blonde haired kids out the front door so they decided on the unconventional approach. In true McGyver fashion, one spy absailed out of the window.

* * *

Using a bath curtain,

A bath hook,

And Ben as an anchor.

* * *

Having let the kid have all the fun, Ben stashed the evidence and exited the building in the same fashion any sane person would; via the lift and main door. Alex, at the last second, had gone against the plan by leaving a small note tucked in the blankets of his bed for the nurses to find. It read: _Sorry, had to fly away home while the windows were open._ Inwardly chuckling at the dramatics of his ward and the faces of the next person to enter Alex Rider's room.

Meeting at Ben's car they left for the Royal and General. Exuding nothing but an air of relaxed family presence. After all, business at the R&amp;G was a family affair...

* * *

AN: Okay I stretched this out as match as I could for those who wanted a longer chapter, so yeah longer chapters + crazy school life = slower posts. Sorry guys. Again I'm overwhelmed and flattered by the responses to this story, huge thank you reviewers, followers and favoriters!

PS, see that box underneath? Try and use it;)


	4. Office life

AN: thank you so much, I love hearing what you think and the number of favorites and follows I have gotten is judge to me. There is a thank you bonus to my reviewers this week. Enjoy!

* * *

The spot still tormented Alex. The non-existent blood, his own blood, he envisioned pooled next to the curb was a grim reminder of the fatality destined in an espionage career. Death was something he was not immune to completely. The ache that this place spawned in his chest was an unforgiving reminder of this fact. The pain defying all logical reason. He always grew edgy near the place he was sniped. Today was no different as he skirted round the scene, avoiding it as much as humanly possible.

He settled a little as an encouraging hand on his shoulder reassured him momentarily as they entered Mi6 headquarters and the hand fell away. Withdrawing their ID's, the pair flashed them against the scanner at the lift's base before heading up to the sixteenth floor.

* * *

'Somethings never change.' Daniels mentally laughed as the Senior Agent barged into their Boss' office, forgoing any cordial knock or warning. To her credit, the head of MI6 didn't even bat an eyelid at the behavior of the Agent. She did however raise an eyebrow at her deputy who had followed them in apologizing profusely on the others behalf.

"Alex, Agent Daniels please have a seat." Jones offered mechanically, once Murose had Left.

"No thanks, we're fine here Mrs Jones." Alex replied as he always did, in defiance. Although it was more out of habit now than it was when Blunt was head. "If you wanted my report so bad you would have come and got it from me in the hospital instead of calling me here. Otherwise you'd have had it on your desk tomorrow morning. So, what do you actually want?"

A slight smile formed at the teenager's deductions that were so utterly correct. 'He is the best after all,' Jones thought, conceding defeat.

"I'm sending you back to Breacon Beacons."

* * *

Ben's charge's jaw tensed slightly. It was the only visual sign hinting that he had heard the order. The small tell of emotion only ever meant two things; Alex Rider was either annoyed or extremely pissed off. Given the circumstances the Guardian was sure of the latter. With a regret filled sigh Daniels remembered that it was partially his fault that the teen hated the place.

"You want me to do what?!" Alex exploded, disbelievingly.

"I believe you would benefit greatly from a medical perspective. Not to mention it would be considerably safer..."

Whatever Jones intended to say next would remain a mystery as Alex cut her off.

"Safer my arse," He began, drawing breath to continue.

Fully prepared to let loose on a sarcastic rant. Indifferent to any typical consequences of such actions. Before anymore could be said or blackmail drudged up; Ben intervened.

"We'll both go." He stated firmly, there was no way in hell he'd let Alex go it alone again.

"You'll be rejoining K-Unit." Jones added, neither fully accepting or dismissing her Agent's declaration.

"And Alex get's a private tutor. If he misses any more school he'll fail his GCSE's; you don't want your top spy to be a high school drop out, do you?"

Using his best imitation of Wolf's accusing glare, Ben dared her to say otherwise. Ignoring the murderous glare from Alex that was coming his way. The young spy really didn't want to accept their help, even if they had caused the problem in the first place.

"Deal, he can have a tutor suited to his needs."

The tone of Jone's cryptic conclusion ensured both Agents knew they were dismissed and the older male carefully dragged the other towards the door, mindful to the existing injuries.

* * *

"Alex," Jones called out last second. "Smither's wants to see you in his office."

She instantly regretted it half a second later as a genuine smile surfaced in the youth's eyes. The mirthful look registered flashbacks of the boy's devious capability. That smile meant headaches and trouble for MI6 or just herself in general.

"Right away Ma'am." Alex smirked with his infamous sarcastic pride, darting out into the reception.

In a rare display of humanness, Jones groaned. Being oh so tempted to repeatedly strike her head on the desk she sat at.

* * *

(Reviewers Bonus)

* * *

"Alex, Old chap, it's so good of you to come." Smithers grinned, ushering the teen into his office.

Well, to what outwardly appeared to be an ordinary office. In Alex's opinion, when MI6 and in particular Mr Smithers was concerned, appearance had to be thrown out the window or in a suit case if need be. The fourteen year-old spy was proof enough of this concept.

"For you Mr Smithers, any time." Alex replied in much the same fashion, accepting the seat offered in gesture.

"I know your 'luck of the devil' reputation, but put an old man's mind at ease and wear the uniforms you're given. I may have tampered a bit and made them just like the ski suit..." Smithers innocently rambled as he withdrew several items from his desk.

"Of course," Alex said distracted slightly by the objects placed I front of him.

A childish grin lit up the teens face that was soon proudly reflected on the gadget master's rounder features.

"I'm glad you recognize some of them, hopefully they'll make your stay more... Enjoyable, shall we say. Now, the watch is different to to the last. This prototype will give you the instructions at the appropriate time," he held up a sausage like finger to quell the questions forming on Alex's lips. "You'll know it when you see it. Keep in mind this is an antidote of sorts.

Pocketing the other gadgets cheerfully and strapping on the watch, Alex found no reason to doubt the vague description. Smithers had never given a reason for him to question his motives before.

"Thank you Smithers, I'll find a good use for the reproductions, but I don't plan on needing the uniforms. I don't think many people do though..." The teenager tapered off, musing with the thought.

"I would hope not Old chap, next time I expect a full report and the gadgets back." Smithers replied in a somewhat reserved mischievous manner.

"Sure thing, Q."

* * *

AN hope you liked it, please give me any feedback as you see reviewers will be rewarded...


	5. A Peaceful reunion?

AN I'm sorry this took so long, my cat was hit by a car and was in limbo for a while before we had to put him to down, RIP Tosca. You can thank a BF, Solomon, for some of this which prompted me to write a filler chapter as a cheer me up. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Recognition took a long time for the three men. Far from broken; the boy they'd rescued had enough fight to spare. The darkness in those brown eyes masking equal amounts of amusement and annoyance, triggered the thoughts. The wild blonde hair, the aged eyes, the stubborn fighter; traits so uniquely combined that... 'No, it was impossible.' The three concluded simultaneously, Wolf gave a quick glance to Snake on his right as the doubt struck.

"He couldn't, could he? They wouldn't do that to a kid, right?" The Scot whispered, voicing the thread of disbelief.

The glare Wolf summoned at the suggestion was fierce. If anything Wolf was the most protective leader ever; as a result K Unit was perhaps the most close knit team in the SAS's history. It was the secret to their success. No one in their right mind wanted his temper repeated as the trio stormed back to MI6 headquarters. This wolf fought for his pack and then for his country.

"K Unit to see Mrs Jones. We're here for a debriefing."

The lie was convincing, but the intimidating factor of one very pissed off soldier earned the receptionists co operation. With a shaky hand the brunette picked up the phone to request the Deputy Head's presence. Which, oddly enough, occurred several seconds later. The dark skinned woman stepped out of the lift wordlessly. Pressed a folded was of paper into Wolf's palm before whisking them luck and disappearing behind the metal veil again. Effectively dismissing them from the lobby.

"What' s it say Wolfy?!" Eagle exclaimed with child like innocence, on MI6's doorstep. Ironically, the exact same spot where a child lost his own innocence. After painfully rolling his eyes at the classical antics, Wolf relayed the information supplied. "It's Ben's address, if we want answers we better go see the traitor."

* * *

It was nine o'clock when the door was first struck. The thunderous sound jerking Alex out his light sleep. The subtlety left a lot to be desired, but ruled out another agent or assassin. It also crossed one other off the guest list. Who, to be frank, could have lived at the Chelsea address. Having never bothered to knock once in his life. Tom preferred the 'Honey, I'm home,' approach.

Descending the stairs the young spy noted Ben passed out on the couch. In a matter that should have been blackmail material. Smirking to himself, Alex opened the door, only to have the smirk wiped clean off half a second later as he looked into Wolf's face. Re schooling his face into a blank mask, Alex slammed the door shut in his old team leaders face. Retreating to the lounge he picked up the conveniently place glass of water and stood behind his sleeping 'caregiver'.

Sighing inwardly he placed his foot on Ben's shoulder, kicking him off the couch while emptying the glass' contents simultaneously on the man's face. Jumping to his feet Ben swung an arm out widely at his attacker as he shouted in alarm.

"Ben, it's me. We've got a problem." Alex claimed as he easily dodged the punch.

Relaxing minutely the older man heard the angry pounding on their door. Frowning and tensing and swore before looking over at the teenager to whine,

"What did you do now?"

"Hey, not my fault." Alex responded, hands raised in classic surrender.

Defeated, he moved to answer the repeatedly abused door that was now supplying increasingly obscene threats, only to bang his own head on the door as he recalled the disembodied voices. Noting his ward's amusement Ben was wishing he had never told Al of his departure from the SAS as he pulled open the door.

"Fox! What the fuck man?!" Wolf exploded, losing all patience and train of reasoned thought.

With no hesitation Daniels slammed the door closed again in the unit leader's face. Although left it unlocked as he returned to the lounge. Alex padded in setting down three cups of coffee and one tea on the glass table in front of them. Both were waiting to see how long the shouting fit would last, and Alex; dreading the confrontation that would follow more than any mission.

* * *

"Wolf, shut it! You've probably woken the entire neighborhood." Snake commanded as the short black man hurled abuse at the poor door for the sixth continuous minute. The newly formed silence was soon distorted as Eagle jumped up and down in front of the spy hole. Pleading for 'Foxy' to let them in. Wolf haven given up on shouting glared dangerously at the "man's" back while Snake's hand hid face rather wistfully. Pushing past the child like member, Snake proceeded to turn the door handle and was surprised to note that the door swung with his hand.

Cussing at his own stupidity and then at the two laughing at him Wolf led the others down the passage. Into a freakishly tidy living area that held their two suspects.

"Took you long enough." Fox smirked in a fractionally evil way.

"Shut up," Wolf growled on behalf of the unit.

"Coffee? Eagle's is the one on the left that is pretending it isn't tea."

As the coffee addict grabbed a mug hungrily the other two collected theirs in a reverence to a decent brew. Hell's imitation was shit.

"Was that Cubby who answered the door?" Eagle questioned, bursting with excitement despite the lack of caffeine. Raising an eyebrow at the suspiciously energetic man, Ben made no move to answer.

"What are you doing in my house?" Alex yelled from directly behind the soldier.

The unfortunate victim gave a rather ridiculous squeal of a shout as his teammates started. Sighing, Ben sat patiently and though this was an everyday occurrence. Which it was for the spy.

"What?" Eagle spluttered, rendered impossibly silent for the off duty behavior the soldier had.

Applying his spy mask, Alex hid all traces of his inner hysterics as he restated the sentence.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

As jaws drooped he faked misinterpretation and tried again in Japanese, German, Russian, French, Arabic and then once more in English. As the silence dragged out he slowed it right down and babied it to the three elite soldiers.

"What did you want?" Still receiving no answer he off handedly queried the spy on his right. "Were they always this thick?"

"Watch it kid..." Wolf snapped, his mouth un paralyzed by the insult.

"Fox, what did he mean by 'my house', not 'ours'?" The Scotsman asked, undeterred by the linguistics display.

"Just that, it's not my place." Ben could practically hear the teen roll his eyes at his statement.

"Night Ben,"

"Night Al. Try get some sleep, yeah?"

A humorless chuckle dismissed the naive well wishing from the surprisingly paternal agent. Allowing the kid to disappear into the shadows, Ben collected the drained mugs to deposits into the kitchen sink.

"I take it you guys don't have a place to crash?" The ever curious host asked.

A ruefully smiling Eagle answered as two pairs of accusing eyes were set on him, "Hey, I forgot okay?"

"There's two rooms upstairs and the couch down here if you want it." Fox offered, laughing at his ex unit. "We can talk tomorrow so take your pick."

"Eagle. Couch." Wolf grinned in what can only be described as a wolffish manner.

* * *

Stifling their laughter the two finished their prep. The thirty odd set mouse traps on the floor of Wolf's room, the pink dye set in the formerly red hair, the itching powder in Eagles 'new' clothes and the video feeds all set to record was evidence of the nights work.

"Are you going to stay?" The blonde asked.

"Haha, no way man. I've had enough trouble already. I'll see you again if you survive Hell." Tom replied grinning, despite the severity of his best friends problem.

"Can I stay at yours?" Alex gulped, Wolf would kill him.

Slowly.

* * *

**Regular programming will resume shortly...**


	6. A Home in Hell

They stood before the Sargent, condemned to whatever fate he had decided for them. Squarely facing the fearsome commandant, all training was evident; silent, attentive, unmoving and proud, they awaited judgement.

"At ease men, Cub." He ordered in a monotone shout.

The exclusion of the youngest member was more in jest than any sense of former contempt or cruelty. He had more than proved himself in the eleven days he was last with them. A small sense of pride fluttered in the man's mind as the youth's movements were perfectly in sync with the three professional and one former soldiers.

Having shuffled slightly to stand feet apart and hands clasped firmly behind their backs the five members of K Unit complied.

"Cub's tutor arrives tonight. '6 says he will be an active member of this Unit and he will oversee all of Cub's lessons." Glancing over the line he searched for any sign of recognition on the spy's faces. Devoid of any sign of further knowledge he continued, "An old training hut was modified to fit your lot with S Unit when they come back. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused before saluting.

* * *

Gratefully, Wolf led his team out before Eagle did something to land them a months worth of KP. It wasn't until they were in the new hut did any of the five find their voice.

"Hey Cub, what's the deal with the tutor?" Wolf asked, effectively claiming a bunk by tossing his duffle bag on it.

Declining an answer Cub sent a glowering scowl towards both men know he wasn't pleased with the situation.

"Oh come on, they can afford it, you can't." Fox sighed, unimpressed that this grudge was still dragging.

Rolling his eyes at the older man's naïvety the teen spelt out the situation in an uncomfortably clear tone, while taking the bunk next to Fox. "They're not going to let me go. You know as well as I do that even if they did, I couldn't walk away anymore."

A protective, bitter silence reigned again as they unpacked. Established in fondness rather than rage, a far cry from the scene in Chelsea 48hours ago.

* * *

_Wolf was an early riser, but unfortunately, never a morning person. He rolled out of bed with as much enthusiasm as sloth could muster. Instead of soft carpet or even cold wood greeting his feet on this occasion, a rug of another description lay around the bed._

* * *

_The rest of the men that morning woke with panicked urgency because of an angry expletive. Running to the source all three were shocked into silence. Wolf's entire floor was replaced by primed steel springs and squares of wood. Except for those already attached to the Lieutenant. His eyes were blazing, ready to kill the perpetrator responsible. Assessing the men before him, the anger faded. His mouth widened to form the classic 'o' of speechlessness._

* * *

Pink hair and a full blown ballet costume tended to do that to people though.

* * *

_Swallowing once Wolf somewhat regrettably asked, "Snake, what's wrong with your hair? And Eagle, what the hell are you wearing?" _

_Confused by the lack of anger the others began to look at themselves. Ben, the only one without a change of appearance began to crack up in near hysterics as he recognized the dramatic flare and the lack of one teenager in the household. 'You are so dead Al.' He thought, still laughing, as Snake glared thunderously at a mirror, Wolf threw pillows at the traps and Eagle began dancing on the spot, clawing desperately at his skin._

* * *

_ Alex had appeared later once Ben had defused the Unit with mugs of hot coffee and offered an Olive branch consisting of an English Breakfast and pancakes. Relenting in offering answers to some of the soldiers questions, drawing a line where seeking out Scorpia and the ensuing training was involved. _

_The traitorous secondment to 6 on Ben's part was taken with rueful annoyance while Alex's revelation of his situation with the Intelligence Agency and hedged summary of his 10 missions could have used an exclusion zone for a good hour or so. Wolf in particular, was set to murder anyone in a five K' radius when he was informed Point Blanc wasn't a voluntary one off stint._

* * *

That was when Double-Oh-Nothing died in their minds and Cub was born again.

* * *

Eagle, rummaging through his belongings, found a small rectangular box. It swapped his mask of concentration for a malicious grin. "Wolf, can we play cards?"

Heavily sighing the leader couldn't find a reason not to. "Fine, but not Snap!" The leader growled cutting off the forming question. "Cub, you ever played poker before?"

"A while ago, yeah."

* * *

The translation of 'a while ago' was equivalent to a whole different lifetime for Alex. A time when Ian was just an active Banker, when the Bank was a bank. It was Ian who had taught his nephew the unconventional game of cheating and reading tells as well as the art of bluffing and card counting. Ironically the method he had chosen had been this particular card game.

* * *

Moving another bunk next to Eagle's, the Unit crowded around and began to whittle away time. Pillows, insults and the occasional foot was thrown in the winners direction numerous times as it morphed into a loose denomination of the notorious casino game. None of them 'played' poker; they cheated at it.

By dinner time Cub had won close to 200 pounds, Wolf and Fox scraping together around half of that. A suspiciously good Snake had weaseled 250 in winnings, mostly from a now broke, sulking, hopeless cheater; Eagle. The poor man either couldn't cheat or couldn't play, having failed to win a single round.

* * *

The entire Mess froze as they noticed the two out of place members, especially Cub. Lines could be drawn from every other soldier to the teen in the room. 'You think they'd have more brains to do something other than a second rate Brooklands' stare. The again Military *Intelligence* at work here.' Alex smirked wryly. Biting back the urge to voice the thought.

The rest of the unit behind him hesitated, unsure of what would happen. Wolf was glaring dangerously, challenging anyone to speak their mind. As a result the confrontation Cub expected never came, dismissively the young spy led the unit to the line to que for his share of sloop that some chef had the nerve to call food. Seated the furthest from the recruits, K unit began to eat. Soon enough the chatter started again as well as the light cursing of everyday life in Hell.

* * *

Sensing rather than hearing anything; Alex became aware of another person's much more low key, entry to the Mess Hall. The room having remained settled, he choose to ignore the newcomer. Unaware of his mistake in this.

If anyone had watched this man they would have been transfixed by the contradictory grace that his movements conducted. He walked a little unnaturally, purposefully making his soft footfalls sound. The uneven depth varied the muffled noise giving away his intent to trained ears. Despite this the man stood proud, floating across the floor with an ease unknown to most.

His eyes betrayed him. They were calculating and hard; blatantly emitting disapproval and contempt, appearing starved of all empathy. This fathomless blue stare silenced the kitchen staff who served him before he took his try and sat himself next to his mentor's son.

Only now did Alex glance at him.

Only then did his head strike the table.

And only then did the rest of K Unit notice.

* * *

AN hey guys, thanks so much for all your support, follows, favs and reviews. I'm honestly astounded still. I'm sad to announce there won't be any new chapters until May as I will soon be without internet due to an upcoming trip. So happy Easter guys and please my chocolate this year is your reviews;)

good or bad!


	7. Familiar Troubles

AN/ Sorry to keep you waiting an extra day, physics homework got in the way of publishing over the weekend. Rest assured I will aim to have this weeks on schedule. I wrote this while heading to Nepal so I'm so honored by the reviews that were left while I was away. I hope this in someway makes up for leaving you lot on a cliff.

* * *

The gasp that escaped the original units taciturn exterior soon branched out to all of the seasoned soldiers. While the recruits looked on terrified, save for the few naive idiots who believe themselves to be indestructible. The man, by all rights, was supposed to be six foot under.

Cub turned his head to study this newcomer and - raising most of the others in the units', already high blood pressure even higher- glared at him accusingly. To the SAS men's immense shock; the emotionless killer simply shrugged, apologetically. Intensifying the stares, a few began to search for impromptu weapons ( these recruits were yet to be issued weapons and the actual SAS members were not that stupid.)

Jerking his head expectantly towards the aisle, maintaining constant eye contact, Cub motioned for the assassin to do something. A slight dip of the fair skinned, red haired strangers own head acknowledged the request. Standing with infinite grace and strangling the 'subtle' movements to a halt, the stranger spoke.

"Yes, I am Yassen Geogoverich. No I am not Dead. I am here to train Little..."

* * *

Expecting the 'Alex', Cub shot up from his still collapsed position to interject "Cub" in a whispered hiss.

He did not need the rest of the camp knowing his real identity; K-Unit was bad enough. Wether Yassen noticed or not was unclear as he carried on fluently.

* * *

"...Cub. You will call me 'Cossack', as long as I'm left alone I will not bother anyone."

He lowered himself down and began to eat as if nothing had happened, while the teenager he sat next to rolled his eyes at the older man's dramatics. Everyone else broke eye contact heading the implied threat. Even the rest of Alex's Unit gave the tutor a wide birth.

At the end of the supposed meal, a runner came by. Informing the six of the Sargent's wish for them to attend his office. No reason was given. Apprehensive, they marched over, wondering why they were summoned.

* * *

"There's a US Navy SEAL unit coming our way tomorrow." Sanders fumed, putting his booming parade drill voice to good use. "Wolf, your unit is being assigned to them."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Wolf barked in response, unwilling to chance anything with the Base Commander's explosive mood.

"Make sure you show them up." The Sargent added, looking pointedly at the youngest spy. Knowing he would source the most embarrassment to the older men if they were going to be upstaged, why not by a kid.

Wolf's earlier reply was chorused out by the assembled group with a smile.

"Good, now get out!"

Saluting hastily, eager to escape the thunderous situation they retreated to the sanctuary of the huts.

* * *

Eagle being Eagle, could help but breathlessly bounce, "Hey-Cubby?-are-you-going-to-tease-the-SEALS?" when they got there.

Unbelievably, Cossack let a snigger escape his grim facade at the nickname this alleged elite soldier childishly squealed. Grimacing the more mature teen spy muttered sourly, "Just because Dad picked your name." Before off handedly readdressing the soldier. "Why not?" Ignoring the incredulous sidelong looks from the military men.

"Dad?" Ben questioned, picking up on the normally taboo subject.

Cursing softly at the slip, Alex began searching for an out. A simple explanation. Except, there never was one when Yassen was involved. Snake saw the hesitation and decided that now would be the best time to get a quiet physical in.

"Cub, I need to check those stitches."

A curt "I'm fine," was growled back to the darkening faces around him.

"You were minutes away from being DEAD. Their torture was that close to killing you; if we'd been any later..." Wolf roared in stressed anger.

A quiet, nearly inaudible "Who," was interjected. The effect was paralytic. Yassen's face was devoid of anything but a startlingly blank rage. Radiating all the true danger instilled in him through his profession and all the icy hate that had carried him through Russia.

* * *

"I found them, and I left." Cub confessed cryptically. "Three was very understanding about the whole thing." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Fox physically paled as the dots were joined on the true meaning of the scathing implications. Cossack now looked like the killer he was projected to be; cold and ferocious with no present conscious. Having claimed a handful of the boy's collar, he dragged the unprotesting spy behind him. "You will give him the medical NOW." Not waiting for a reply to the order as he clearly expected Snake to follow, Cossack strode off to the infirmary.

Unashamedly worried it took a reassuring, albeit shaky, push from Fox to convince Snake to follow. "Cub won't let him touch us and Cossack wouldn't hurt Cub, ever." From the files alone Fox was sure of this. He didn't understand it, but he didn't need to. Nodding the medic threw aside his worries for his trust in his Unit's judgement and ran to catch up with the two former enemies.

* * *

They stood I front of the jeep expectantly. None of them in a particularly good mood, remains of the previous nights argument and failed interrogation still hung depressingly over the six sullen figures. It didn't help that none of them were morning people and had been woken early to be greeted by the smiling presence of the assault course.

The four hulking figures who rivaled Eagles tall, bulky frame dismounted in frustratingly new fatigues. This detail providing a few unpleasant suggestions in Wolf's mind as he noted the disproving stares that two of his men were receiving.

"I'm Wolf, this is Snake, Fox, Eagle, Cub and Cossack. You're staying with us during your stay."

The welcome was felt far from welcoming, but coming from Wolf, you could hardly say it wasn't from lack of trying. The man naturally came across as a stern, unwelcoming, bastard at the best of times.

"We're Delta, I'm L, that's K,M and N." The obvious leader stated.

"Uh, why do you guys have a kid and a dead Assassin in your unit?" N asked rather arrogantly.

"Your point is?" Cub snarled, more fierce than his name sake was capable of. Eyes narrowing angrily, tired of being bullied and put down by ignorant fools. "I could take you any day."

* * *

AN Hello, review, please?


	8. Kitchen Promises

AN; This chapter was done with the help of the fantastic COrRiNE SMilEs, whose own work can be found at www. quoter .com . Thanks a lot for saving me from writers block:) You're awesome.

* * *

The Americans flushed at the apparent insult, they had no idea that Cub was just as dangerous as the assassin opposite. Baiting a human response from the 'kid's' tutor as one end of of his mouth pulled upwards and eyebrow arched. A counter-leaver against the claims of inhumanity that often trailed him. The man on the left of the leader reacted to the arrogant assessment, not inclined to take things lying down, and charged at the blonde brat.

Seemingly, all that was 'wrong' with the kid was probably a FNG's flaw of having an over active mouth lacking the time weary acquisition of a filter. Things that came with age, not uniforms. M was used to seeing some baby faced soldiers State-side and assumed the kid was like them. He needed to be taught a lesson these 'soft Brits' wouldn't teach.

* * *

The wanna- be teacher soon found himself schooled. Effectively flipped by a classic Special Forces move.

* * *

It became the red flag to the others bullish pride. K ran forward at the turned figure standing over his teammate. Clueless to the fact he was not giving himself any advantage as he broke through the semi-protective barrier that Eagle, Wolf, Fox and Snake had stepped up to create. The footfalls gave him away before anyone could even try to stop SEAL as reflex drove the man into the ground.

Spinning to clasp an arm, simultaneously locking his ankle around the threat's foot, Cub kicked the earth out from beneath him. Ceremoniously dumping him on top of the man he had tried to avenge. It took the teen the same amount of time again, to realize who the the person was.

The British laughed, heartily and unabashed, in support of their littlest member that even Yassen joined in adding to the day's list of impossibilities at the foreigners incompetence. Inspiring the last two standing US soldiers to further stupidity. Together they advanced on the cause of their embarrassment. Four of the six men gathered to form a tighter shield, the last two quickly stiffening figures, were of Cub and Cossack. Both had noticed something rather important.

* * *

Sargent Levi Sanders suddenly emerged from the blur of blue fir trees, still crisp with the last of the morning's frost. Red faced with anger - or was it the cold? Neither the student or mentor could tell as the Sargent witnessed the two fake an advance to one of his units and now within hearing range.

* * *

"What, your boy wonder can't take two on one?" N sneered bitterly at Wolf.

* * *

"What in the name of our Chaplin, is fucking going on?!" The stout commander roared. Snapping everyone else into the 'attention' stance within a five mile radius. "You certainly weren't just fighting our guests that we are hosting, where you?" He continued in the same monotone shout with thick sarcasm.

"Sir, no Sir!" All ten barked in a uniformed answer.

Wolf adding on a snarled, "Just a simple misunderstanding, Sir."

It was met with an incredulous 'how dumb do I look,' glare that guilted Cub's memories with thoughts of Jack. Her own gaze held that same fierceness when he tried to BS her after missions or even deny a prank he and Tom had orchestrated. The Sarge's yelling shattered the solemn reverence that had stolen his conscious presence.

"Whatever the hell 'it' was, it will bloody well stop before you get more than a months worth of KP. Starting now!"

* * *

After being adequately bustled about, dressed down and and shouted at by the kitchen hand that had taken charge of them (Eagle and Cub would have sworn that they had been given a clone with the Sarge's sparkling personality and stocky stature). The two units began their work details.

A cross between a glare and a smile illuminated the youngest's features. While actively resenting the Yanks luck in being assigned the 'dishes' in the kitchen and his unit the Mess, he couldn't help but find the humour in watching a world renown killer mop the floors of Breacon's Mess Hall.

Eagle wasn't as amused. His barely tolerable humming being emitted and the mud plastered wood were assaulted with exuberant force sending angry spits of feverish water everywhere, exposing the original varnished surface. That held only a fraction of his usual good natured craziness slipped into mumbled singing. He blamed the punishment duty on the twits in the kitchen, this in no way was his fault.

* * *

Exasperated and fed up Cub dryly spoke up, "You may think you have a great voice Eagle, but we don't want to hear it."

An affirming snigger from the muscled back of M deepened the sharpshooter and demolition man's already impressively glower. His eyes following the antagonist. Tracking each move made by the aggressor currently waltzing over the area he just swabbed. The American's arms, laden with trays and cutlery, could be heard to mutter something explicit about bubble pushing.

* * *

Fate would have it that karma was swift in coming around. A standardized dose of Libra's even hands of justice was in play as M paraded back across Eagle's path. Where those angry spits had pooled into a stagnant chain of cold, shallow puddles. His wide step unbalanced and judgement clouded by seeing the short blonde glide over at a run; attempting the same guided grace that Cub had exhibited under his tutor's instruction was doomed from the get go.

He landed heavily on his heel, too heavily. The mistake sent him skidding forward uncontrollably. Flying forward over the slick surface, M careered into Eagle. Landing both men in a precarious position. Sprawled face down, on top of each other resulted in silence.

* * *

Even Eagle, for once, was silent. The miracle did not last long.

* * *

"What the fuck man?!" Came flying out of the formerly easy-going, placid mouth.

M could barely string the lame apology together before Eagle started shouting again. His voice resinating the throaty growl through his entire being and all over camp. Drawing the immediate panicked attention of the nearest unit and the Sargent who -even from the confines of his office,- had heard the threat.

* * *

AN; Loved the feed back last time, will love it this time too- even if it is negative. One chapter left of the pre-existing story... Any suggestions/ ideas or things you want to see will be gladly accepted.


	9. Tides of Time

AN; keep an eye out for changes guys, cause they're there for you 'Cub, Fox, K Unit and the Navy Seals' readers. Busy last week, hence the two day delay.

* * *

J-Unit were up and running well before the shouter completed his sentence. As training partners they knew K-Unit well, they knew Eagle even better and heck, they even knew Cub as much as humanly possible seeing as he was such a tight lipped bugger. So if the four men identified the voice correctly, they couldn't have started soon enough.

* * *

The scene before them was explicitly strange. The Mess Hall for once lived up to its namesake. It was a total mess, food trays and some of the cutlery lay strewn over the floor, forks and knives also adorned the walls and tables. Strutting out at odd angles like misplaced nails. A live grenade was less thorough in creating havoc.

The six men of K-Unit stood supportively together, the largest member at point (No guys, Eagle ain't fat). A new Unit was opposite, three of them engaged in an angry silence. The argument Eagle and this one American continued fiercely may have well of been in Arabic, it made zero sense to J-Unit -even when Petrel spoke Arabic.

It appeared that the two least hostile of the parties present were in fact Cub and the Assassin that tutored him. That in itself said something, the pair were the most lethal weapons in camp. J-Units leader, Lemur, dismissed all of the questions that the sight arose and was about to break up the bicker session. Only to be beat to the punch by the Sargent encompassed with an utterly speechless fury.

* * *

Before anything could be done in response a noiseless wave of thunder tore through the very fabric of the men's bodies, simultaneously accompanied by a blue flash that flooded the interior of the room. Diving to the floor, reaching for weapons, they organized themselves. Dividing up the 3,6 9 and 12 O'clock positions between the five men present; waiting for the disorientating blindness to end.

With their ears ringing they tentatively stood. No one capable of hearing the curses that slipped out as they took stock of the situation. They couldn't even hear themselves as they realized ten men had just disappeared from the middle of an SAS camp.

* * *

Another standard day including the luxurious glory of welsh weather and mud was coming to a close for the soldiers on site. Everyone was in attendance for tonight's dinner; the recruits, the staff, the men and one of the normal tag-ons that held a tentative place among the Elites ranks. Chatter was ripe and plentiful in the settled atmosphere. A miraculous tide of pleasantness swept over their hellish existence.

* * *

A burst of light stilled all talk. Uniformed men mismatched in size, looks and behavior stood frozen in time. They had emerged in a camp that was foreign, yet familiar. It was nostalgic to all of ten men that stood before the diners, who were shocked beyond all trained response to the extent that no one noticed the intruders were armed to the teeth or even that a few wore an identical set of fatigues.

Minutes of analyzing quiet dragged on before the short Hispanic looking man relaxed his clenched fist in defeat. "Well this is not fucking normal." He mulled, more or less to himself.

The smallest and undoubtedly the youngest shook his blonde locks a little incredulously at the gross understatement. Retorting a sarcastic 'No shit Sherlock' back at him and dumbfounding the hall even further.

"Cub?" A third person spoke up blankly.

"Yeah?" The blonde kid flipped back casually.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Or more importantly, how we get back?"

"None."

Silence insinuated the tension felt. Driving one of the men, who stood alone and without a unit, into speaking on behalf of the hall.

"What... No, who are you?"

"I'm Wolf, that's Cub, Fox, Eagle, Snake and Cossack. We're SAS, K, L, M and N over there are SEAL's that were visiting the base." The Hispanic man answered.

"Hang on," Cub interjected, suddenly animated by a thought. "Are you the Sargent, Sir?"

The question received an affirmative nod.

"Shit..." Was breathed simultaneously by the rest of the 'SAS' members before them.

"Exactly." Cub whispered back to his mates before readdressing the commander, "Sir, this may sound a little crazy but what year is it?"

* * *

"1987."

* * *

Hands ran through hair, curses were muttered and the slender dark haired man's hand outstretched to the now very old looking kid's shoulder. It did not take a psychologist to tell they were shaken.

"Sixteen years," Someone sighed.

A regular training participant stood with his Unit. A mousy brunette, had his eyes fixated on the young SAS man.

"John?" He gulped uneasily.

The person in question blanched, shaking his head wearily. The eyes that had been hidden made contact for the first time. They were dark and hopeless, better suited to an aged veteran than that fresh faced youth. The two were constantly contradicting each other.

The Sargent heard the question directed to the intruders -the whole camp heard- and began to see the near perfect reflection of Panther.

* * *

AN, this short chapter marks the end of the older versions and it's time for me to start for real. Scary:/

Would welcome all reviews and updates will be every three weeks or so, with no templates and a tonne of internals it's going to take me longer. Pokes, Mortifieum please don't hate me.


	10. Hashed Explanations

"Sparrow, you and your unit take them to the barracks. Now," a young Sanders ordered in an identically rough tone. He took that Wolf guy's word; things were seriously fucked up and he was certain that he did not want to know about it. Or anyone else for that matter, he made sure that everyone on site knew that this event never was to be forgotten if they wanted to live past their present ages.

* * *

Silence stalked the fourteen men cramped into a less than spacious hut. K-Unit watched their Cub tentatively. Seeing his response- and his current lack of one- as a serious hazard to everyone's health. All of the, ah... Old, Unit were staring at the kid. A few more covertly than the rest, they were seeing something that could only be explained as a ghost. Panther was a) incarcerated, b) over twenty five and most importantly c) a traitor.

"Who the hell are you?" The now unnaturally pale man that spoke in the Mess Hall.

"First off what do you want me to call you, and what language do you- alone- speak?" Cub demanded in a disembodied voice.

"Me llaman Hawk."

(Call me Hawk.)

Cub stepped closer to the elder man, and leant close enough to brush shoulders.

"Bien, yo soy de dieciséis años en el futuro-somos todos. ¿He tenido muchos nombres diferentes, pero a ti? Soy hijo de John Rider."

(Fine, I'm from sixteen years in the future- we all are. I've had many different names, but to you? I'm John Rider's son.)

He moved back, creating space between himself and Hawk. Faint emotions once again became visible as he readdressed the rest of Hawk's Unit.

"What's the date?"

In a manner that suggested his ignorance to the battle that raged inside the Spanish speaker's mind.

* * *

"February thirteenth," an Irishman answered.

"Thanks..."

"Badger." The athletically built man replied giving the remaining two members a suggestive glance.

"Weasel,"

"Sparrow, we're K-Unit."

"Nice to meet you." Eagle boisterously replied, completely missing the awkwardness existing that his childlike nature could only serve to embellish.

* * *

"Isn't Cub a little young to be SAS?" Sparrow asked as Cub began to look his age with Ben whispering in his ear.

"Don't ask," Wolf sighed, annoyed with the smirk he got back from the unofficial member. He redirected a reprimanding growl at Cub, "If you weren't so damn lucky you wouldn't be smirking right now."

The youth's eyes narrowed dangerously. The warm friendly mask of indifference had fallen faster than the winter's rain. Cossack and the man next to the blonde, both tensed. The black haired man sent the leader a furious glare.

The emotionless statue centered between them glided, his feet floated across the floor as though he was weightless. Everything that had made him human vanished; to the degree that even those who knew him questioned whether it had existed in the first place. Onlookers were so transfixed by his movement, they failed to notice his exit.

* * *

**Present day:**

Quite frankly, the normally dead, bland man encased in that forever grey suit was seething. The phone call had left him unnerved. Having his top Agent suddenly disappear was far from ideal- he certainly wasn't going to admit his worry stemmed from the fondness that had emerged with this young Rider. His spunky attitude no longer grated as it once did and had grown on him.

* * *

SCORPIA had the power to do this but wouldn't risk it right now, the CIA owed this kid and Bryne was too soft to implement such a thing. Only one other group was capable- or more accurately one man...

* * *

The cheerful man was solemn for once. No humor in his eyes nor spark of life and no energetic bounce in his wobbly stride. Seated opposite the head, both men automatically assessed each other while exchanging pleasantries.

"Why do you persist with that ridiculous suit?" Blunt asked with genuine feeling.

"It's fun, Alan don't tell me you haven't heard of that before?" The fat man chuckled half heartedly before dropping the pretense. "Now, what's all this business regarding young Alex?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant Colonel Williams had his best casting for hours and no track were found. Alex Rider simply vanished, taking two highly trained units with him."

"Most mysterious,"

Blunt gave a short cold bark of laughter (he couldn't openly show warmth now could he?), "Smithers, if you did this you'd do it to protect the boy; SCORPIA would do worse than just kill him, I just need to know if we should be looking for him."

"Mr Blunt, this is Alex. If I so much suspected that he was under threat , I would be among the first on your case about it."

The sincerity shone through in random with his accent.

* * *

**1987:**

Fox had relented in the unspoken argument he held with the Russian. Not because he was afraid or intimidated, but more simply because he had to talk to Wolf. Something he was afraid to let Yassen do. Even if Wolf respected and grudgingly liked the kid, he had a lot to learn about the little enigma giving he had the sensitivity and tact that a two by four to the head.

* * *

It was easy to find such a complicated person when he knew his Father. All he had to do was think 'up'. A faint smirk tugged at the assassin's lips as he was proved right by the faint silhouette on the highest section of the assault course.

Stealthily making his way up to, he was quietly impressed at little Alex's strength to mange this given the state of his injuries.

"How'd you find me?" Cub asked without turning.

Perhaps he wasn't as quiet as he thought he'd been.

"I didn't hear you, it's more like a feeling you know?"

Nodding to himself approvingly, Yassen took a seat next to the boy. Undeterred that that a child could read him so well.

"I came to the first place your Father would go." He admitted with a fond glance at the teenager. "You're more like him than you'd ever imagine."

The praise drew a weary smile over the blonde's face, but prompted no answer. Cossack place an arm around Alex's shoulders, smiling as he leant into the touch, and the two sat there and watched the sun set.

* * *

AN: I'm back:) hope this was worth the wait, huge thanks to all you super awesome reviews and amazing followers. Would love to hear any thoughts, questions or ideas!


	11. Standing still

The silence in the make shift Barracks Wolf's K-Unit was placed into screamed 'tension'. Away from prying eyes and left to dwell on what should have been impossible; their worry and annoyance had filtered it's way to the surface. Just as liquefaction bubbled through after disastrous tears in the earth. Digging up memories that still stirred within the soldiers.

* * *

There had been a grace period of such during Cub's last few days in America with the Pleasures before the CIA began meddling. Having adapted to a life without Jack and mourned until it was no longer possible, he was able to function at school with a relatively normal amount of teenage homicidal urges. Alex could now almost manage a full night of sleep without flashbacks and vomiting.

The ward had finally admitted what Blunt had known all along. He was meant to be a spy and not meant to be normal. A little encouragement on Sabina's behalf prompted the youth to ensure he took care to stay sane while committing himself to an insane life. So when MI6 came calling for him at the end of the month, he was willing ~unpatriotic all the same~ And cooperative. With Blunt shifted to a liaising role between '5 and '6 as he phased out into full retirement, headquarters even started to become enjoyable for the teen.

Fox had begun to wonder if the progress that had had been made since leaving America was huge. This 'trip' could be about to ruin all of the ground his brother had made, especially when Ian Rider was the cause of it. The bitterness of his thoughts radiated out to everyone present, serving only to add to the strained atmosphere.

* * *

So far, Cub's absence wasn't helping matters in the physical world either. The SEALs were panicked and grating on Wolf's as well as Eagle's frayed nerves. The mouthy teen would have been a pleasant distraction and possibly the source of their answers. (They'd known the kid for long enough now to know when things started to get crazy, the voice of experience practically yelling at them 'Cub knows!') So both Snake and Fox had their hands full in preventing an all out war.

* * *

Having guided Cub off the top of the assault course, Cossack found that not only was he truly Hunter's son, but Helen's too. The fire of hatred she held for authority figures must have transferred to her only child, as he witnessed an impressive linguistics display of swearing all targeted at Jones. He couldn't help but laugh at how well the Teenage spy's angst could translate both of his parent's personalities- without having met them. Yassen promptly received a cuff round the head from the Son in question in rebuttal. Containing his laughter he simply nodded to himself; he was deffinantly Helen's boy.

* * *

AN; my deepest apologies, this is late and short simply due to writers block. Please vote on the poll and review. Any comments are welcome like always, I hope this at least explains a bit more of what is emotionally going on...


	12. Tick Tock

AN/ I'm actually early for once... Wow. HUGE shout out of 'Thank you sooooo much' to everyone whose followed, favourited and reviewed. You guys are amazing=) Something to think about is what you guys would want to happen from now on, willing to give credit where it's due and any comments are appreciated in the little text box at the bottom of the chapter;} Enjoy

* * *

Mid-rant the next English words to be spoken and interrupt the steady stream of international cursing from the young spy's mouth were not from Cossack. Rather a recorded analogue of a voice known, trusted, respected and above all else as honest as they come considering his (and their) profession. Both of them gawked at the watch on Cub's wrist that transmitted the message, which had begun to run backwards for some bizarre reason.

* * *

"Old chap, I'm very sorry to say that we are indeed old friends. Older than you could have previously imagined. By now you know where you are and who your with- it is only fair that I warn you to trust no one else. Not to mention do not attempt to talk to John, Helen or the young Cossack. I know it's cruel Alex, but you must understand the complications that would occur...

I sent you here on no wild limb. There is something only you can accomplish in this year. Follow your instincts Old Bean and you won't be steered wrong. I can't be anymore help to you on this end, I'll see all of you soon. Good luck."

Cub's breathe caught halfway through the message. Snagged upon the mysterious net that seemed to encircle his entire being. Fighting a sense of urgent panic as the floodgates gave way to the nauseating waves of betrayal, fear and loneliness. It was drowning him and his subconscious. 'Smithers sent me here... and my parents are still alive..'

* * *

"Badger," Cossack half murmured thoughtfully.

It distracted his younger companion from his overwhelmed mindset. Which earned the Ex-Killer a grateful glance from Cub, who rather quickly began to wonder just what his mentor was saying. An eyebrow raised pointedly at his first student, Cossack seemed genuinely surprised that the connection hadn't made the connection in yet.

"What?" Cub, in a near petulant tone said.

Smirking at the burning curiosity he'd managed to ignite in this Rider, Yassen mentally debated whether he should reveal his discovery, or continue to allow Alex to torture himself in deciphering the older man's mind and the quite simple deduction he had made.

* * *

He settled on the latter.

* * *

The person behind the voice, behind the watch, was destined to stem much more than childish actions. When the script was written out fifteen years in the future; one single man crafted and framed each line. All to aware of failing his task would alter so much more than history.

* * *

The door creaked open, painfully grinding against it's weathered hinges. Not waking the five sleeping soldiers, but alerting the three who were waiting for pair that was walking in. Cub still looked exhausted to Fox's anxious observance. His age saving innocence had deserted him long ago, so when weariness replaced his care-free nature, all his scars became visible. Wolf and Snake took in the sight of the close to shattered child and suddenly felt even worse of their initial treatment of 'Double-Oh-Nothing'.

"Cub," Wolf started tentatively, amazingly deflated of his aggressive demeanor as he attempted to apologize.

* * *

The blonde stared at him incredulously. Perfectly matching those etched on the men around him around him. That of course only lasted until Cub regained his composure and rolled his eyes at his Unit leader.

"Wolf, forget about it. We've got bigger problems at the moment." As Cub's tired expression morphed into a trademark smirk at a convenient memory.

Wolf smiled...

"Besides, it's not the worst thing you've done."

Fox's and Cossack's glares burned into Wolf, making the small statured man felt incredibly intimidated. Wiping the smile off his face.

* * *

Ian Rider was undeniably paranoid at this point in time. How in the world did he have a nephew in the freaking Service 16 years from this day, when his sister-in-law was far from pregnant? His mind was working over time; harder than a Bee and faster than the new F-15E's in America could fly.

"Hawk, how the hell does that kid look like a mini-me Panther?" Weasel demanded sourly.

"And what's up with those eyes of his?" My old man is a World War 2 Vet, he got captured by those Gestapo pigs and even his aren't that dead." Sparrow's shudder insinuated the horrors he himself were privy to. "It's just creepy."

The man in question waved off the queries. Reluctant to answer and unwilling to betray the kid's obviously fragile trust. "Let him prove himself tomorrow."

The Unit smiled in agreement. Tomorrow the old K-Unit would see just how good their successors were.


	13. Assessed and Impressed

It loomed, there was no apt description for the course that was the devils playground. John's record was built on the devils luck that both plagued and favoured the man. It was the sole reason his insane 9 minutes and 30 seconds record even existed. Panther either had feline DNA or simply held the grace &amp; balance of one that could tame the unforgiving course jungle of high wires, balance poles and devious devices of torture. Even his brother's- Hawk- impressive time still was a good 40 seconds shy. An impressive feat regardless.

All of the men standing before it were unfazed. This substantial abuse to the body was quite routine, conquerable, and attainable but not theirs to master like it had been Panther's. His legend transcended time as it seemed these 'new boys' were familiar to the reverence the name inspired as Weasel informed the newcomers of the standard none of them would ever reach, or as at least everyone bar the two ex-SCORPIA Agents. The SAS may well be tough in their selection and even tougher in training, SCORPIA however was a whole different kind of extreme elite. Malagasto trained operatives to undermine, evade and better their listed enemies. One group low down on the list just happened to be the SAS, and they were very low down.

* * *

With the individual assessments the Sergeant was eager to know how to rate these new men. If they were up to par he was aware exactly how much of a life saver he could have been thrown. Despite being a decade younger than most of the men in command positions, he had wisdom that surprised many of the gung-ho stereotypes who valued results alone. Life &amp; Health became a commodity he wouldn't expend lightly. It was his conscience that drew the divider between sacrifice in the line of duty and undue sacrifice in the line of obscenity, or just plain old stupidity.

* * *

The three units had separated into their own distinct groups of controlled (except for Eagle of course) chaos as they attempted to settle a new unit name among themselves as everyone was getting annoyed with having two K-units and Delta simply didn't fit well with the already foreign and slightly ostracised Americans. Of course Wolf, Weasel, and L would have preferred herding cats or even children for that matter. Then again Wolf did already have one child that wasn't a child in any sense of the word, and one man that was very much a child at heart.

* * *

In the end a very wide eyed trainer finally exploded. Dubbing Weasels unit as Flock, Delta Unit was now Gaggle and Wolfs six-member pack became Cete. Very dejectedly the groups were sickened into compliant silence and the assessments could finally begin.

* * *

Barely breaking a sweat Cossack managed to copy Wolf's time exactly. It was a half hearted attempt at best- the man's breath was virtually indistinguishable between departure and arrival. Although he stayed on the better side of the mediocre times which were so far constantly hovering around the 14 minute mark, but they were by no means dragging their feet. This was the SAS they were expected to be the best of the best. The members of Gaggle (L, K, M and N) carried far more mud than their British counterparts who obviously had the home field advantage. The only one yet to go was Cub.

* * *

Snake had maintained an imprisoning glare over the youth and relinquished it only once to Wolf while he had to do his own run. The stitches that had disappeared when Snake had done the pre-medical checks as part of the EVAL assessment were the cause of the Scotsman's ecstatic mood. Having discovered the lack of thread Cub was marched over to his guardian and mentor where he demanded to know who'd removed them. Neither of them had; needless to say the medic was unimpressed. A quick fight against a few unwitting SEALS was one thing, but doing the assault course went against every single neurological pathway that led to commonsense he had. Which was why he was about to say to the Sarge that Cub would not be taking part.

* * *

And exactly why Cub began to run ahead to do it anyway.

* * *

A kid in the SAS had to prove himself. Cub was all too familiar with that _'Besides,'_ his mind reasoned, _'I've more with worse'_. Not that he was planning on actually voicing this to Snake. Despite popular belief, Alex Rider did have a small sense of self preservation left.

* * *

"Damn it, Cub!"

It was impossible for the soldier's thundering hiss not to be heard by anyone near the compound, including Cub as he stood at the start line of the monstrous course waiting for his starting order. It was the next yell that sent him running.

The grown men were silent, dumb funded witness. They watched this cub glide through their hellish jungle with an ease they'd never be able to emulate. The professionals watched a child leap through nets and ropes like a panther on the hunt. He appeared completely at ease with every component; mastering every object in his domain, his kingdom, with light elegance -the grace of a killer.

* * *

Cub was barely panting now as he faced the Sergeant. No one spoke; even the Americans were lost for words. Cossack eyed his student carefully in a disapproving manner, having noticed something the others hadn't.

"You were favouring your right side, why?"

Snakes glare burned into Cub as he sheepishly slipped into Russian. "Один из моих ребер, которые были до сих пор ломаются пошел. _(One of my ribs that were still fractured went_.)_"_

"Как и в ва-банк? (_As in broke?)_" Fox growled in an impressive imitation of Wolf.

Cub nodded, worried at how dangerously close Snake was getting.

"Little one you are as much trouble as your father was…" Cossack chuckled in rare humour as Snakes first closed around the back of the boy's collar.

The fire blazing in the medic's eyes showed that his temper now matched his hair; red hot.

* * *

"The Barracks Cub," Having seen the argument brewing in his patient's eyes, he continued to drive the nails into the coffin. "I might not know Cossack, but I do know Fox. If he's riled up it's only ever going to be about your health. Since you were stupid enough to do it injured, suck it up and have the medical and keep out of the assessments."

"I'll go quietly if you promise I can shoot…" Cub added a softly murmured, "Please Snake, I'll stay out of everything else." as he noted the stubborn resolve of the practising mother-hen.

Nothing swayed Cubs hopeful wish and the tempting deal on offer would lower Snakes blood pressure, for the day at least. So it made an attractive compromise.

"Fine, now march mister."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

* * *

Fox, Eagle and Wolf were cracking up; Cossack was only slightly more reserved. The other units (Flock and Gaggle) and the Sergeant were all lost by the cryptic and bipolar-ness that was Cub. By the time they had realised the youngest member they wanted to question had disappeared with the medic, they were forced to resort to gossiping about said solider instead.

As eleven of the thirteen men headed off to the next station, one soldier waited so he could pull the timekeeper aside without being noticed.

"What time did he get?" Hawk asked with a trade mark half smile.

"Nine ten, he'd have the record if he was ours…"

"I'm really starting to believe he might just be one of mine, Sir," Was muttered before the man ran off to catch up to his unit. The Sergeant rolled his eyes at him, _'Riders just have to be a smartarse with the last word don't they?'_

* * *

AN; Hey guys, for once this is late to no fault of my own. The phone companies have very bad communication skills (ironic right?) and cut off our internet and landlines leaving me unable to publish until now. Anyway I'm thinking of opening a forum soon just as a writing tutor/ advice/ plot bunny discussion space for anyone to use was wondering if anyone would use this…? Reviewers you guys are awesome and all you guys who've ticked/ clicked a box at the bottom of a chapter are the sole reason I publish things on this site, you are all superstars


	14. A moment in time

AN: I'm back! with holiday works, a MIA diary and exams have caused this horrendously long break between chapters. I'm so sorry guys, but this takes back seat to the real world- as much as i'd like to do it the other way around. Thank you guys for sticking with me, and reviewers are my favorite people:D

* * *

The camp had housed the three Units for a week; Cete, Flock and Gaggle had lived and trained in each-others ears. As a result the fourteen men more or less became one complete team. Not that is was a simple undertaking. More than once both tempers and oversized egos bared there ugly heads. Boys of course, will be boys.

Even K and Eagle formed a tentative truce that began after Cossack had locked the pair on a dare he'd bargained with Cub. The duo spent a lot of their time apart from everyone, disappearing daily only to surface at meals. Piquing curiosity as no one dared to question either of the shadowy men. Rumours that were outlandish and extreme surfaced around the circumstances of their range restrictions.

* * *

(_Flashback…)_

Cossack had been quietly whispering into his student's ear for the duration of the Hand-to-hand assessment secure in the knowledge was totally private as the fast flowing Russian the two conversed in became to hurried for even Fox to translate. Belying the focus of their eyes the two of them Alex and Yassen's discussion gravitated on something completely different to the staggered combat style most soldiers favoured- shooting.

Yassen knew of Alex's stint at SCORPIA, everyone that knew of him on either side did. What very few did know is what happened there. It was something that MI6 had never discovered; Yassen, Jones and Blunt all drawn a few obvious conclusions. Alex had kept his cards close to his chest and his Mentor was having one heck of a time trying to get his student to show them.

* * *

"What are you Cossack? A woman? An insurance salesman?" The teen snapped, amused that he could wind up the assassin for a change.

The killer in question had the decency to glare in response. "Little Alex," he slowed the words to a clear threat. "Call me a filthy, double talking cheat again and I will ensure Jones gives me a chance to train you in dresses."

"Again?" Fox called over animatedly from his fight.

Tracking his eyes between the 6's two best spies, he watched as one laughed hysterically and the other face palm in misery.

"Let's try this again, what the hell did you do at Malaglasto?"

A dangerously resigned look eclipsed Cub's face, "You'll find out soon enough; because I'd really rather not say."

That particular conversation ended then and there. Both feeling comfortable with the information they'd revealed; more importantly relieved with what they left unsaid.

* * *

On the range an ease and discomfort engulfed Cub's instincts. Each shot heard, dug deeper into memories he'd rather forget and brought up a familiarity, comfort, of having a seamless extension among body and soul. The addictive threads of success wove together was never easily forgotten. Because in SCORPIA; you never forgot.

Yassen scored a straight 90%; grouping the bullets within the circle enclosing the bull's-eye without any effort (well maybe a fair amount of restraining effort). After all, SAS men were meant to be the enemy and he may have been brought to a truce because of Hunter's son. Life had taught him that things changed quickly and people turned even faster.

The range Sargent and Flock, unaware of the tutor's former profession, became uncomfortable in the extreme, doing marvelous impressions of multiple aquatic features. Military snipers scored in the 80's minus the cool disdained nonchalance. Needless to say the other men's' scores failed to make an impression. Cub was given his chance at the end. After the rather heated discussion regarding Eagles sanity -which began when he blew a raspberry at Fox to dispel said man's comment- had finished. Cub's voice didn't rise to join in the banter. He hadn't spoken at all during the assessment. Preoccupied with strip cleaning the gun he intended to use as the others fired. His hands were flicking over the sleek black components in a well-practiced rhythmical dance. No move expending more energy than required.

* * *

Standing in the bay conflicting thoughts penetrated Alex's mind. Precise knowledge of the machinery and his capability to use, service, repair, strike, wound and kill with it. The assassin in him knew where to place each individual bullet to best effect- whether it to kill cleanly or drag it out painfully. Memories of putting the knowledge into practice haunted him. His mind grappling desperately for control over the drilled animal instinct, but this was his nature, what could he do? It was practically a birth right.

Cub knew he couldn't hold back here, like Yassen had done. These men needed to understand that there wasn't a joke being played. He didn't want this; he didn't want Cossack seeing what he'd sent him to. Yet it remained the only option.

* * *

The uncertainty in the figure's stance left, replaced by a tall, proud, emotionless oak. The gun branched out from the body and was naturally attached to the limb; unwavering in the still ambiance. The youth turned to face his guardian, confident that the familiar dead expression wouldn't scare the man, and fired. Right into history without aiming, sighting or obvious thought as he emptied the clip. Leaving only a single bullet hole in the target, a perfect dead centered shot.

The arm dropped; cutting the air with the intensity of the reaper's scythe tearing through veiled feelings. The 'kid' that Gaggle had assumed harmless shuddered at the array of venom which could have bitten them in real life. The consequences of their monumental lapse in judgement were huge. The reactions Cossack had drawn from Flock and the range staff paled to the confusion and fear that the blonde haired soldier raised. No one was in a hurry to approach him.

The inhuman accuracy and regret in the boy's eyes angered Cossack to the ninth degree. He sorely wished the stupid kid had listened to him on that London roof top. Alex should have run as far and as fast as he could from this existence. SCORPIA wanted him as a Killer and Yassen had sent him there. The rest of Cete also felt self-hating guilt poison their blood. The Cub of camp folklore was real, former disgust of a child sharing that honored name when they were mere recruits was in vain. The two Cubs were one.

* * *

(_End Flashback...)_

* * *

Whispers swept through the staff before trickling down to the men and then finally to the recruits. Exaggerations would be added, building on the already embellished truth planting the grains of fear and distancing respect in the men. The many Sergeants on base sought to use him to drive the Special- Forces standard higher. Panther was good, but Cub was _young _and good. Comparisons drew logic out of the picture. Because, like all thriving rumours, things grew until they died or were forgotten.

Although Eagle and his new best 'BF' (Best Friend and not Boy Friend as Cub had insisted to the mortified pair,) Sparrow came up with bird-brained schemes that were driving everyone out of their minds, Beacons to ruins and causing the Sargent's ears to blow smoke for kilometres into the sky. Yes the base commander had been impressed by the new men's results. Yes, he was amused that the young blonde man was able to scare the bejeebers out of the candidates. And yeah, he was mad as hell that three or four grown men acting like children could destroy HIS Camp.

Williams had allowed the first few pranks to slip past unnoticed, heck it made for good team bonding. But he needed them gone. The mission he wanted to send them on required a further week in laying the foundations before the men could be sent. He was sure his self-control would not permit them to live that long. Reaching into the oak desk to withdraw a few sheets; having signed them he called for his MP's, with orders to bring all three of the units to his Office. Immediately.

* * *

"Here are your passes- now get out!"

Notably silent the fourteen men shared furtive glances. They couldn't help but wonder if the Sargent had lost a few marbles.

"Sir?" Weasel gulped, swallowing the anxious frog in his throat, speaking as the unanimous leader of the three units.

Pleased with his ability to unsettle his soldiers Williams softened his tone, "I wasn't going to say anything, but I want Cete and Gaggle to accompany your unit on a new mission in a weeks' time. The camp -However- will not last that long!" He shouted, glaring in Eagle's direction. Ceasing once the guilty pair became interested in the floor beneath his feet to continue, "Flock Your unit will break them up between the four of you. Judging by the colourful nature of this base only God knows what they'll do to England. Good luck, you're dismissed."

* * *

As they left another soldier entered. His camo livened up by Badger's assistance in creating paint bomb pressure mats for the two birds. The mats were armed with an array of pinks, oranges and yellows in the attempt of making an impression on the normal green drab. Many, like him, were now walking canvasses. So as the two culprits began sniggering at the orange and pink splats, both received swats from their respective leaders around the back of their heads.

"Who's got who then Weasel? Cause it's going to be a squeeze..." Sparrow grumbled, rubbing his scalp.

"Well you can' tout four Americans in one place. It'd look weird." The youngest voiced in dead seriousness, despite the growing smirk on his guardians face.

"Fair point, four men don't usually travel together... Two of them will go to Badger, one with me and one to Sparrow. We both have kids," He offered in way of an explanation. "Hawk's got enough room to keep Cete together."

Flock's unit leader was oblivious to the subtle signs of shock and thin anger present in the three agents. Or the light discomfort of the former assassin, very rarely do you live with a man you had killed.

* * *

AN; the longest chapter is the last one.

Of PART ONE.

I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone can guess who is opening the chapter of part two as well as a virtual cookie


	15. A spy's beginnings

AN: Merry Christmas folks, lots of love to my followers and reviewers. BTW Hermit Crab I did get your reviews, oh and I think you'll find you guessed right;) Enjoy and be jolly.

ps GASP the chapter is out ahead of schedule

* * *

The Island itself was a prison, even in its' past life. It was now a Venetian paradise for the lawfully inept. A school for the elite and a sanctuary for the displaced.

So while students bickered the absent teacher watched on; sorely tempted to strike his head against the rafter's that concealed him. Out of the ridiculously small number of the new intake only one had any promise. Aside from that one youth, he'd happily leave the rest to Julia. Who was quickly discovering the infinite patience the man possessed as a sniper did not transfer to the class room. Especially if the number of bruises were anything to go by.

D'Arc was perhaps one of the most cheerful instructors, therefore he and his class on mental persuasion techniques were both well received. His newest colleague he found genuinely like-able. In any other environment he may have encouraged a friendship with the talented killer. However as the 'deputy' of the rapidly aging head instructor whose retirement was edging closer, he had learnt to recognize a bad fit when he saw one.

"You like the boy, don't you?" The Frenchman asked that evening.

"He has brains and talent, more than I can say for the rest..." He scoffed, "Yeah, I do."

"Mentor him, take him out and train him." D'Arc suggested. As the assassin cocked an eyebrow at the strangely unsanctioned practice he continued to explain his motives. "John, we won't have any students left if you stay here."

* * *

Chelsea, London

* * *

It was with a grim smile that Cub greated his -no Ian's- house. In seventeen years it hadn't changed much but for the first fourteen years there he had known exactly what 140 Cheyne Walk was to him. He had known exactly who he was, who his Uncle was and he was free. Free to live at home, free to be with the people who raised him and he had been free to believe that naive fairy tale.

The tension across Hawk's shoulders was easy to see, incredibly so by the three SAS mens' standard. Both Fox and Wolf unconsciously formed a shield between their cub and his relative; choosing to walk directly between the two. Snake placed himself on the left of the blonde boy, casting worried glances at what he considered to be inconspicuous intervals. Oblivious to the quiet Russian rant the boy was having about subtleness to the man on his right. Eagle placed himself next to their host, nattering nonsense to the owner of the house. Purely for his own entertainment and possibly for some small sense of revenge.

As the group passed through the threshold, Ben couldn't help but throw a surprised look to his ward. Apparently it wasn't just the exterior which remained unblemished by time. The couches were identical aside from being a little less 'loved', as was the coffee table, the walls were practically the same off white cream and the only thing truly missing was the new Telly Tom had insisted Alex get upgraded. The same clock stood in the same toe-stubbing position between lounge and the hall. 'The sole surviving heirloom that would always belong to the Rider's.' Ian had once told his nephew.

After explaining the layout and sleeping options an uncharacteristically terse Rider stumbled over his words as he addressed his nephew. Amending it with a firm, "My office, now Cub." Using all the false bravado he could gather.

Seeing his guardian/partner and his teacher begin to draw breath in protest, Alex quickly nodded his consent, blatantly glaring at the two mother-hens. "Let's get this over and done with."

He couldn't help scoffing though when he entered the hallowed room as the unbidden memories of UFO's were stirred in his mind. The home office was more bland than the one he entered and land himself in this mess all those years ago- or is that later? Atypically the manila folder squared on his desk was open. Though the young spy was honest enough to admit studying the room was aimed to delay things more than satisfying any actual interest.

"So what's your real name?" Hawk asked, perching on his chair.

"Alex," he had to bite his tongue to stop himself adding, 'It's not like it's an international secret or anything...'

"Alex, Um... How...?" He was cut off before he could embarrass himself further.

"Look Ian, I didn't ask for this to happen, but it has. So okay, it's SNAFU. Build a bridge and get over it." The youth retorted, avoiding the question. Not expecting the laughter he received. Alex cocked an eyebrow at the older man. Which only ended up in doubling the unexpected result.

"You are certainly your Father's son."

His brown eyes rolled at the already obvious statement as Ian continued to chuckle openly, before finally asking, "So, who is SASHA?"

The laughter stopped immediately.


	16. Case studies

**AN I'm alive, oh and enjoy.**

* * *

Ian's amusement slammed to an abrupt end. His eyes followed his nephew's pointed gaze to the manila folder. Inwardly cursing the rookie grade mistake he schooled his features to an impressively ice clad neutrality,

"Nothing you need to worry about."

The hard edge raised nothing more than a scoff from the young man before him. Eerily echoing mannerisms of a man who had been given carte-blanche leave to kill for the enemy and his country. That fact alone worried the Agent to no ends.

Dismissing himself with a nod, Ian could only watch as Alex walked out. Not quite like the soldier he claimed to be. No. There was too much control in each little movement for him to be an ordinary army grunt… Angrily he swept the folder into a draw. Locking the file out of his mind and out of reach, cursing as he realised that he would have to maintain a façade in his own home; or at least until he was sent out.

* * *

Seeing the kid enter Wolf reiterated the plan. Not really paying any more attention to his team member other than a passing glance. "Fox and Cossack will bunk with you, Snake and I will share one and Eagle is on his own."

The distant huff drew his guardian's interest immediately. Making the older man turn in his seat to eye the teen carefully, studying the mask to pick up any signs of self-destruction. The lethal fury in Alex's eyes was absent, so he didn't need to send for damage control just yet. But Ben had, to some degree, admitted silently it was a surprise to instead see the world weary cloud of dark intent on his features. A look that had previously spelt trouble in large amounts, which puzzled the spy as it usually only appeared when a mission was invol… He sighed heavily.

"Cub, let's go check out the park." Ben's tone brooked no argument, oddly he didn't get one.

"Sure, Cossack?"

"When you're ready," Was the half amused and innately curious reply.

* * *

Battersea Park was an old stomping ground of sorts. Alex had played there with Ian and Tom before his world had been flipped. More recently he had been persuaded to run through the grounds by his brother when he actually had an injury free leave that coincided with Ben's. Miraculously they had managed a few more than a handful of trips, much to Tom's dismay. He had lost twenty pounds on that particular bet.

The trio headed out to the centre of the park, keeping a brisk pace out of sheer habit. Both of the older men remained silent, a second and third shadow of the teen they had claimed as family. Patience was a virtue both men had mastered dutifully over time, Alex required all of it. Without many exceptions they had respected his boundaries and quirks just as he had done automatically for them.

"Hawk is into something that doesn't add up. Mr Grey must have given it to him, there's no way they aren't involved." Alex muttered, coming to a halt by the river.

"Al what's this about?" Ben queried, more than a little confused.

"Why would you murder and skin a parliament security guard?"

Both Yassen and Ben's eyes widened dramatically. This wasn't a hit or execution. A kill that extreme would have to be a statement. No small organisation or small mind could have done this.

"It wasn't SCORPIA; this was never put on their official record. Nor any private one…"

"That so…" Yassen smirked thoughtfully at him.

The teen shrugged it off, with a small self-satisfied smile. An intense fire burnt in his eyes, "I did some extensive research after they killed her."

"I heard about some of the resulting practices, well done."

The black haired man rolled his eyes. He knew about what his ward got into for a brief period in the USA. Ben knew who leaked the information that decimated the last few footholds that had kept a sinking SCORPIA afloat was. All three of the men there did now. The three also knew, on no explicit terms that this case was going to be dropped. "So what are we going to do?"

"We find out who or what SASHA is."

The grimace was clear.

Yassen turned away from his student and Fox, letting out a regretful sigh that could be mistaken for frustration or annoyance. Not the trace of a painful memory that surfaced. He couldn't forget them, only ignore them. Now they were real again and he wasn't a broken child. He refused be to be defenceless again.

* * *

It was rather a lucid game- Cat and Mouse on a larger, more human scale. The prey was tame when compared to other victims. Mask donned, image projection was sculpted to perfection. Inwardly, a small flare of pride burnt strongly as the young man next to him did the same. He was no longer a child, not an emotionless shell or hate filled youth. Hunter's apprentice was maturing, finding his place in a cruel world.

They had travelled quite extensively together after leaving Malaglasto. The Mentor was insistent on mastering each language, as well as a familiarity of each country and culture. Work had concurred with one or two trips. Multiple home visits for both parties were included, entering their respective countries in well-established legends. The student had even met Hunter's wife on several occasions- all in neutral locations of course.

"Cossack, pay attention," The faintly accented voice chided. "You need to be patient and notice everything if you wish to survive."

The red hair bobbed down in acknowledgement. Glacial eyes met the earthy ones transfixed on him, they worried. No matter how distant Hunter seemed, he cared about his student's welfare. All his harsh lessons and impossible tasks were to lengthen Yassen's life expectancy. He was very much an older brother figure, nearly another Father to him. And the nineteen year-old loved him as such.

"What's unusual about the target?"

"The routine varies each day. He is spontaneous."

A small smiled pulled at the side of the blonde man's mouth. "Good, how do you catch a spontaneous target?"

"Something's in its life remain constant. The constants are predictable, they'll get me in."

A hand clapped Cossack's shoulder, conveying the simplest hints of congratulations. "Let's get started."

* * *

AN: ah ha, guys this is my Senior year so to speak and I've got a school musical as well on my plate. therefore updates that are slow and intermittent so my apologies and beg for forgiveness. on another note I would like to hear some feed back if you like the direction of this story and if you want me to still take it seriously or not. **Huge shout out to my reviewers and followers and anyone who has favourited this. **You guys are the reason i still try and write as much as possible. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	17. Hello?

**AN: Happy Easter everyone. Hope you like the chapter, it's a filler (sorry) leading up to the main action starting in the next chapter. Grateful to all you followers for hanging with me and you amazing reviewers. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

"_Yasha idti..." _ He threw himself up from the bed, panting. A hand automatically combed through the short hair. Folding back the covers gently, he began to sneak past the still prone figures; trying to calm his frantic pulse.

"Vy khotite pogovorit' ob etom? _(Do you want to talk about it?)_"

"Chto ty delayesh'? _(What are you doing up?)_"

"Ty izbegayesh' moy vopros, ya shpion , i ya slyshal, chto vy v dvizhenii. _(You're avoiding my question, I'm a spy and I heard you moving.)_" Alex whispered with what Yassen interpreted as a half-hearted smirk.

"Kak ya mog zabyt' ... Vy ikh tozhe? (Like I could forget... You get them too?)"

"Yeah," Alex finally sat up. "Come on, Fox is like a bear with a tooth ache if he doesn't get his beauty sleep off mission."

They stalked off together, Alex leading the way past his Uncle's room and to the end of the hallway. Unnecessarily he raised a finger to his lips. Motioning for silence, it was a remarkably childish experience for the pair of them. The utterly foreign feeling of pure innocent joy seemed overwhelming. Pulling Yassen to the side of him he reached up and grabbed at the roof. Revealing the secret entrance to the loft, soundless shakes of laughter rolled off the older man's shoulders at the sight. They were soon mirrored on the younger man's as he started ascending the small staircase.

"Why are we up hear Little Alex?" The Silhouette shrugged. "You should have been French with a shrug like that..."

"I should have been a lot of things; a spy seems to be the only one 'they' care about."

They settled down, just out of reach of each other. Absorbing the peaceful atmosphere as they sat wrapped in their hidden demons. Yassen couldn't help letting his mind wander back to the dream that woke him. Memories of when his life graduated into hell. None of those thoughts had bothered him since he began his apprenticeship to Hunter. The name had been enough to drag it all up again... A sidelong look at the outline of his mentor's son made him wonder about the road that got them here. How much they'd lost. How some had been stolen or sacrificed willingly.

Alex caught his look, "Were you going to tell me or not?"

"Net, not today,"

The teenager in him couldn't help but roll his eyes. His own experiences contradicted his curiosity, there would be things he'd never be able to tell anyone. _'Time didn't heal all wounds_.' Alex thought sullenly. "What do we do if we run into my Dad or the younger you?"

"Don't do it?" The assassin had been trying to avoid thinking what would happen if they did. "But you seem to work best when improvising."

"So we'll just wait and see then? Sounds like an absolutely fool- proof plan. I should have consulted you sooner."

He chuckled aloud this time, earning himself a weak punch from his student. They reverted to the comfortable quiet between them. Relaxing his mind, he focused on breathing. Closing his eyes he remembered. He went back.

#TGOC#

The file flopped down, irritably thrown onto the table. Their time had been wasted, which was the least of his problem. The man was dead. Fine, goal achieved. But now he'd have to find out who had done it. SCORPIA may have been a new player, but they weren't the only ones in the game. Unfortunately the signature couldn't go ignored. Which made the whole situation a nightmare; if he knew the game half as well as he thought he did, there was no way that one of his top men would be put on the case. Ian was the obvious choice. This meant he would either have to work with- or avoid- his brother at all costs. '_Situation normal for me then,'_ Hunter thought humorlessly. He had to choose quickly. As soon as he reported Rothman would change the orders from a hit to an investigation. The woman was smart, but single minded. Bordering pig-headed, the widow didn't understand the term 'married'.

He watched the world outside his window, they were in Germany. 40 years on from the war and traces of it still retold the horror and destruction it wrought on the townspeople. It was one of the reasons MI6 were so keyed up about keeping tabs on the Americans and Russians. This Cold War would ruin the entire world if it turned hot, making nothing but a nuclear wasteland out of it. For all the silly reasons that began wars he had grown up knowing that he would prevent another at all costs. He wasn't naive enough however to believe that would be the case. There would always be a war somewhere, just as there would always be gravity to bring you crashing back to earth.

His student still slept in the adjoining room. This he was grateful of; Hunter had known the boy had nightmares plaguing him, just not that they haunted him every night until the two began travelling together. The first time Hunter had woken him subtly as if he hadn't seen him thrashing, the next three nights he did the same. It wasn't until the fourth that he shook the boy awake and noticed the noiseless tears. He didn't offer empty words. He didn't press for answers. Hunter just held him; a simple, unobtrusive form of comfort that meant more to the nineteen year-old than anything this new world had.

#TGOC#

Both of them slipped into a light sleep. Only realizing it once they heard the undeniably Eagle made sounds drifted up to the loft, naturally it was echoed by pre-coffee Wolf growling away. Yassen quirked an eye-brow, he never comprehended how Eagle passed selection. Alex caught his mentor's amusement and smirked. Honestly, after living with the man for over a month and hearing Ben's stories, he wasn't surprised that Eagle would try to roast eggs for breakfast in a pan.

Hawk's voice soon joined the fray and Alex sprinted downstairs to try to salvage the Unit's relations. Yassen and Snake ended up having to babysit the petulant soldier, Wolf was handed a mug of coffee and Hawk left the house completely. Amazingly Ben was still asleep. Cub had been unanimously elected to cook and had started out making pancakes. Having just completed the batter the blonde was about to turn on the hob when the phone rang. Wolf looked to him, it was his choice. Clearing his throat he revised his Uncle's voice.

"Hello,"

"We need to talk little brother."

* * *

**AN;**

**Review.**

**The Easter bunny**

**Will visit you:)**


	18. Family Spirit

**Previously:**

**"We need to talk little brother."**

"Where do you suggest John?" Alex replied, his visible shock didn't resonate through the phone line. "Three days…of course. I'll see you there."

He hung up the phone listlessly, his pale form slid down the adjacent wall.

Yassen and Snake were at his side immediately; Wolf and Eagle stood a couple paces away, ready to assist. The four of them exchanged a look, only the Russian had some sort of idea of why the kid had responded to a phone call like that, the others were clueless.

"Cub? Come on kid, what's going on?" Snake asked, not daring to touch him as he recalled what Fox had warned him. He didn't get a response. Not so much as a shrug. It made him more worried than he'd care to admit. "Eagle, get Fox down here."

Alex was aware of it all. But he couldn't do anything to ease their anxiety. It had taken all he had and more to keep his cover up during their conversation. The shock had set him on autopilot, except now the plane had crashed. With the wreckage burning around him. He couldn't fight the flames and part of him didn't want to try.

He could remember every occasion he had asked Ian what his parents were like. How he'd bargain for a new lie… Or stare at the one photograph of them with him as a baby. Now he'd just heard his Father's voice for the first time, talked with him even. And John would never know. That fact was more disturbing than hearing that John had been an assassin for SCORPIA, Ash a traitor, or Ian a Spy. _'This is pathetic, irrational. It was weak and stupid to react, he was on a mission. He needed to pull himself together. He was going to get everyone killed…'_

"Al, I know you can hear me. We're safe, I need you to tell me what happened." Ben murmured shooing away the rest of his old Unit- Yassen wasn't going to be moved however- looking exactly as if he had been kicked out of bed as he knelt in front of the slumped teen.

The blonde raised his head slowly, portraying the very image of misery. The calm confidence that surrounded the young spy had deserted him leaving a very broken child behind. "My dad…" He managed to choke out.

Ben's expression tightened just before his arms wrapped themselves around his adopted son. Secrecy be damed, no one should have to speak to a dead stranger who was your birth Father. Least of all Alex. His life was complicated enough to start with. Especially now he had to live with Ian again; this time he wouldn't be alone -Alex deserved that much. He would not give a fig if Hawk waltzed back in right now and saw them. Not one.

Hhehelinebreak

It was Wolf who had drawn the short straw to tell Hawk about the arranged meet. Which went down really well of course. Despite the fact Wolf had kept himself civil, Hawk still managed to blow a fuse or three. He was livid that his smart-arse 'future' nephew had impersonated him so easily and furious that he had answered his phone doing so, what would have happened if it was a work call? Finally Ian was pissed off that his brother had just told him, out of the blue, that they needed to talk after having gotten himself branded as a traitor. In Paris none the less. He had ended up retreating to his office before he decided to actually hurt anyone, he had been fingering his concealed knife enough as it was.

Sighting the Eiffel Tower did little to actually improve anyone's mood. Fox and Cossack had disappeared the afternoon of the phone call. Only to show up with phony passports for the entire unit. All that had to be done was insert the owners mug shot. Something that Hawk's nephew seemed to relish and do with ease. Because they were all British Ian had no choice but allow them to shadow him across the channel. As Cub had pointed out, he couldn't leave them in Chelsea. No matter how much he wanted too.

Hallowing as it was; the spy led them to a safe house he'd used in the past, breaking so many protocols the paper work would send Tulip's head spinning. (The alternative of paying for a hotel was unthinkable for seven men on his budget.) The decision had been made that Hawk would be the only one at the meet. Cossack had been clear to warn everyone off trying to listen in. Not for one moment forgetting how thorough his teacher was and the near paranoia Hunter had in these circumstances. Cub had also stressed on how important secrecy was, which inwardly had the spy snorting with laughter. But he found it very curious that John's son had no problem telling him who he was yet did not want his father to know. He eventually put it down to the fact Helen wasn't pregnant yet, though he still considered it his duty to warn John that his mini-me was causing havoc in their Chelsea home.

Hhehelinebreak

Hunter watched the street methodically scanning the area in a precise pattern. Not doubting family but fearing discovery; if SCORPIA ever realized that he was a double agent, it wasn't only his life on the line. Everyone he had ever known would be in danger. Now he had the boy with him, his responsibility and friend, that made these sort of things just a little more complicated. Although he did enjoy the company and extra sleep that came with this particular complication. Maybe Yassen wasn't a complication at all?

He dowsed that thought quickly.

"Cossack, recon the next RV. If it's clear wait, and I'll meet you there in an hour." His student nodded before turning to slip out into the crowd. Hunter caught his arm, "Be careful."

The blue eyes held his, "You too, or Helen will kill me."

"She would, wouldn't she?" He muttered, smirking. "But that goes both ways though kid, now go."

Hhehelinebreak

Ian hadn't intended on waltzing in blindly, he'd been to the street the day before. Checked the place for all ambush positions and exits he could take. It was surprisingly open, the cobbled road was wide and the store fronts and cafés attracted crowds big enough to hide in and sparse enough to move through. He seated himself out in front one of the more popular Cafés and waited. John was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. Otherwise he would have been a dead spy a long time ago. Ian didn't doubt his brother, he said he'd come. Then come he would.

His faith was rewarded. John pulled up a chair three minutes after Ian first appeared on the street. Acting exactly as he always had; care free and laid back, only his eyes gave him away. Their constant scanning betrayed his calm appearance.

"How've you been Ian?"

Ian sent him a disbelieving look, "Fantastic, I mean it's been a breeze living with your brother branded as a traitor."

John cocked an eye brow at him, (Anyone else wondered who taught Yassen that?) "Sarcasm was never a strong point for you Ian. It's just another mission..."

"What!?"

"Come on, they did tell you." The glare he received made John reconsider his words. "They did tell you, didn't they?"

"Tell me what exactly?"

'Damn it. Of course they wouldn't tell him. That just made too much sense.'

"Ian you have to understand I have not changed sides. I was asked to go deeper than what was orthodox." He saw his younger brother's eyes widen and then darken with comprehension. "I'm sorry, I thought they'd have said."

"Security," Ian muttered grimly running a hand through his hair. "So what did you actually want me here for?"

"Help, we were hired…" He was cut off before he could continue,

"We?"

"My student and I," John clarified ignoring the snort of laughter his explanation elicited. "For a hit on this tycoon who crossed paths with the wrong crowds. Only problem is someone bet us to it."

Ian connected the dots easily,"And they skinned the man, correct? So you want information? Well, all I know is Sasha claimed responsibility and that Sasha is Russian based."

"No, I need you in there. No one knows who's leading them or what they are involved in, but the SCORPIA board is wary of them. Blunt will want you finding the killer, I just want you to find the people who ordered the hit too."

"I've been saddled with this Unit, what am I supposed to do with them?"

John's brow furrowed, "I'll look after them- don't look at me like that- I'll set them up in a flat and have Helen or Cossack check in on them. Tell them it's your cousin's or something."

The younger man sighed, he didn't have much choice. Traveling as a group of seven was not discrete. As well as drawing attention it also made quick moves a nightmare. But he knew that Cub would not stay anywhere near John or Helen, and that a unit had always been made up of four men. How would you explain a six-member one? Especially when the unit themselves wouldn't. Ian could never turn John down either, in the twenty plus years, he just couldn't find it in himself to let his brother down. What you do family eh?

"I'll do it."

AN: In the ANZAC spirit I wish for everyone to pause and remember all who fight in our place for our peace and remember those who have lost their lives doing so and spare a thought for their family.


	19. Fatal or fate?

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the kid's legal guardian and he was supposed to abandon him, unprepared and unarmed, in Russia during the Cold bloody War? How was there any reasonable answer? Even worse was the small glint in his charge's demeanor that suggested he wanted to. Placing down the paper he had been reading he glanced at his unit mates to note varying degrees of calm.

Wolf appeared concerned but didn't seem eager to oppose their current host, Snake even less so and Eagle, well the man was smiling and surely pretending to nod wisely. Cossack he couldn't read and didn't think he would ever be able to.

"They'll expect four of you, so one other person will be going with Cub and I…" Ian concluded, keeping an eye on Fox's darkening expression. He saw him draw breath but the voice that spoke wasn't his.

"Cossack will go with us."

"Not happening."

"It has to Fox, Cossack has the same problem as Cub. They can't meet with John or any of his associates or it'll screw with time." Eagle broke in, stopping the impending argument simultaneously he got jaw-dropped stares from the rest of his Unit. "What?" It was almost a whine.

Cub grinned, "I dunno Eagle, maybe it's cause you said something smart. Fox, upstairs if you would."

The blonde spun and ascended the staircase just outside the living area that was quickly becoming the CBD of the house. Not once did he check to see if Ben had followed him, Alex didn't need his spy instinct to guide him either. He knew Ben. He knew he'd be there. Although experience had taught him that his guardian could be quite moody about it sometimes.

"I'm going Ben, so is Yassen. You heard Ian, 'Cossack and John's wife will keep an eye on you.' What do you think he'd say- scratch that- what would he do if he saw his elder self?"

"History Al, it's the Cold War. If they caught you…"

"My job, Agent Daniels, ensures I know the risks. I don't want to pull rank, but I can and will. Right now we are on a mission- unconventional sure- and I need to do this."

His body language sagged in defeat. Logically he couldn't fight him on this, they both knew it. Although it didn't ease his mind at all.

That night they began to pack up gear, preparing to move out in the morning. Ian slipped the two men accompanying him a pair of tracking devices but no weapons- on a public flight he just wouldn't risk the chance of getting caught up in border bureaucracy. Wolf gathered his unit to run through an emergency plan, ensuring that Cub and Cossack knew that they'd try and back them up as much as possible should the need ever arise, before launching into reading Cub the riot act if he considered going solo on anything while in Russia. The effect however was ruined when Eagle pulled the assassin and teen spy close for a massive bear hug.

When they departed Yassen caught Fox's worried glances. It made a faint smile tug at the corner of his lips. He understood the man's worry though it had been a long time since he himself had felt the same way. Clasping a reassuring hand onto his shoulder he leant forward whispering, "I'll keep him safe."

The promise tore Ben's prying eyes away from his little brother. Disbelief written plainly across his features. "With the way he finds trouble? Good luck." He lacked any bite to his words, it was more of a sad truth after all. Alex Rider had the luck of the Devil.

TGOC

The tedious hours spent combating gravity in clever aerodynamic tin cans usually left the majority of passengers bored and feeling like sardines. Two of the plane's sardines had dozed off in a light sleep leaving the third member of their group alone to his thoughts. His fingers turning over the watch in the palm of his hand. The metal links still warm from the the lengthy exposure it had had against his skin. It was the first time Alex had taken it off since Smithers had given it to him. Strangely the hands still ran backwards, passing time in reverse. Even the date figures seemed to be counting down. It was the nineteenth day. 'When we arrived it had been the 30th.' He mused, eleven days and no physical injuries. Though Alex wouldn't say he'd walk away scotch free, the time travel had exposed some ugly chinks in his armor that he didn't think could be patched.

Both Ian and Yassen woke without prompting just before landing in Moscow. With their perfect Russian they merged into the background of the busy city streets. Joining the thousands of people heading home for the evening.

"I'm going to check out the area and see if I can find anything." Ian declared seconds after he finished laying out his clothes.

Alex snorted quietly to himself as his uncle left, "Typical."

He and Yassen finished setting aside their own belongings before they met back in the small kitchenette. Both took in the small rooms with a tinge of despair and after a long flight it was the last place they wanted to be.

"I'm familiar with this neighborhood…" Yassen began, masking his actual intention.

"Anything," The youth sighed. "We better change first though… We don't want anyone to think we've mugged someone."

The Russian born man smirked, nodding at the quick and fair assessment. "Good, while we run look for people who don't fit in. We'll compare notes after."

TGOC

The streets of Moscow were the ideal hunting ground. Especially the type of hunting she was required to do. Tracking targets as they roamed the busy backstreets, she noted which would become prey. She knew who she wanted, who he'd want. The young man, a blonde, had been running through her territory. He wasn't a local but the only reason known was because she hadn't seen him before. To all appearances he fitted in perfectly. He had tasked her with recruitment. Knowing what for was unimportant as long as she did her job.

Her counterpart had just completed his own, different, hunt. He'd been stalking the French streets for a month. Waiting for the sort of person they'd need. He singled out a dark haired Brit from the Parisian streets. He managed to separate him from his friends with ease. He watched him tail his mark and saw him enter his sights. Slowly the man went through his preparations; lined up the target, fired, and then watched him collapse.

* * *

AN: still not happy with the last para, but I can't find any other way to do this. Please let me know what you think.

ps. There will be a few months until the next post. Until I finish my project I won't be posting, but I will keep trying to write.


	20. Falling Into Place

AN: eh, 'llo guys *smiles shyly* I'm sorry for the wait but hand in was this morning and project is done! I'm still shocked by the support I've got and I hope I do this story justice... So here's next chapter. It's short but all I could do.

* * *

Halls were always the same; anything above ground was light, sterile and strangely hospitable. Where as underground networks seemed designed to oppose this; they were dark, dank and depressive. It was a pattern that he'd noticed and always popped to mind when he found himself between duties as he was now. Alex's new Boss had had him on soft jobs for the first few weeks, now he was moving up. A little charm and a few well executed missions placed him from a messenger to an attack dog. It wasn't something he found pleasant, but it put him in an advantageous position. For one; he was informed about threats to the organization- therefore he could become one. Secondly it meant they had trusted and accepted him, so the people he interacted with now either feared him or spoke openly. He had a third reason to keep the job too. It meant he could keep an eye on his Uncle.

Ian had openly refuted a soldier getting caught up in the spy business. It was ridiculously inappropriate to toss someone in the deep-end in such a high profile mission, getting plucked off the street into a gang was not a good sign; according to him. It was laughable, hysterically so, as Alex considered what had happened. How he'd grown up in the man's friendly and daunting shadow. Perhaps he should have expected it given his cautious nature, but the full out row was a little pretentious…

"Alexi?"

The blonde snapped out of his revere instantly, "Da?"

"He wants you upstairs." His handler left immediately after she saw him nod. In some ways he was grateful for Nadi. She had given him an opening he couldn't refuse. Nadi had opened the door to a world he needed to see. Something of his family was forged here, Yassen had hinted as much but wasn't going to be pressed for more. His mentor had briefed him in his most cryptic manner. Mentioning he would have to walk a fine line, but not saying between what. Although Alex's mind instantly inserted the memory of his high wire walk from a burning building. An experience he had yet to inform the older man about as he received a worried gaze from him. So Alex shrugged it off as a bad metaphor and left it at that. Something's really weren't worth revisiting.

Yassen himself was torn between his fight or flight instincts. Between revenge and cowardliness. He was angry that of all possible circumstances, it had to be this. That his past had to be relived in such an intrusive way. The knowledge that they lived, mere meters, away from his grasp. His temptation only growing as he remembered walking the streets as a child; being chained to a man that he despised with every breath and thought he could materialize.

There was a reason he only slept four hours of the day. Why he worked himself so hard in the other twenty. He did not wish to sleep peacefully. No, that was like trying to use a square instead of a circle. He wanted to forget. And now, now that he could punish those that had caused all his misery. He couldn't. If it he stopped them now, John would live. As would Helen, Ian in all likely hood too. But Alex? He didn't know. If he did they would defiantly have not of met. He would certainly not be the spy's mentor. He wouldn't feel like his father.

He'd challenged the boy. No matter how or when, Alex always rose to met it. Instinctively, Yassen knew he always would, it wasn't in his nature to let people down. 'Like John,' A smile tugging at his lips. Although he'd never openly admit it; he had loved the boy's father more than he had his own. It was a hard truth he couldn't quite tell himself. There was a small part that had wished for a long time to have been allowed to be at peace with his parents. His fate had been sealed as soon as he'd left. Yasha was just lucky that the Rider's were part of it. Although he would be guilty of having a preference of them.

* * *

Wolf paced his cage with a glower and snare ready for anyone who passed close by him. Frustration wouldn't even begin to amount the massive task of surmising his present state of being; but as Eagle helpfully pointed out, it was not healthy. Their Sarge had known what he was doing when he named, and appointed Wolf leader. He was loyal by nature and brooded over details others thought inconsequential; like having to adjust to new people. He never consciously realized that he saw his unit like his own 'pack'. So, as any good alpha would, he hated being told what to do regarding his team mates and loathed others doing his job for him.

Perhaps then it wasn't the smartest move for John to make by ordering the unit to stand down. Ever since Helen had shown up with the message… Things had been rather heated. Although less than two months ago, he had seen the man as a traitor; a coward and liar; Wolf was now firmly in his corner. A few words were all that were needed to explain things. As a soldier he knew how to adapt, compromise, but this was pushing it.

"Excuse me lady, I'm not going to sit around while some Mo…"

"Wolf!" Snake cut in, masking the man's rant. His eyes held the same intensity as well as a fierce disapproval at the words he let loose in front of their hostess.

"…er does God knows what to him!"

"Thank you Snake, though as a nurse I've heard worse than what he can dish out." Helen remarked with a dry tilt of the head in the shorter man's direction. "John is looking for him as we speak. He will get him back, but you must stay here."

"If we don't?"

The woman neither drew herself up or lurched forward, stoically placing her hands on her hips in a matron like manner. No, a smile danced on her full lips. The promise of trouble sparkled in her hazel eyes as she nearly whispered, "Try me."


	21. Lessons of Two Natures

AN: Hehe, Action chappie at long last. Thank you for sticking through the filler chapters. I'll re-edit them on completion but they have a use! I promise;)

* * *

John had to bury the tenacious smile that threatened to burst as he talked to his wife. It didn't matter that she could hear it, and that most of the others couldn't see it in the privacy of the crowded environment, but it did seem highly inappropriate. His cover was that of a banker… People had underestimated because of her delicate and beautiful stature- even when she was working. 'Apparently nurses are only hired costumes.' He remembered Helen ranting as she treated him once and almost felt guilty about leaving the unsuspecting unit in the lurch, almost. There was still an element in him that liked to mess with the SAS boys, for seasoned soldiers, they were always ridiculously easy to prank.

"John, I don't know how long they'll stand down for. At the moment they're going to wait for you."

"It'll be fine, I'm not far behind Fox now. I'm holding off until they reach their final destination before I extract him. Tell Cossack to wait in tonight for my call… I'll be home soon."

At the other end of the line she rolled her eyes. How many times had she heard that before?

"I'll see you then." She hung the phone back up on it's cradle. She knew her life could have been different, care free at the least. At St Dominic's Helen could only guess at his job; that man was either accident prone or incredibly lucky. Although it wasn't really curiosity that drew her to him.

Patients who didn't have visitors were usually the ones to be doted on like lost strays by the staff and the cute ones were fought over at times. So of course when the flirty, six foot blonde was first wheeled in; the claws came out. The Head Nurse was an older woman and a bit of a dragon to her subordinates. As soon as the chitter started- it was extinguished by her curt demand that, 'Miss Helen will be assigned to this patient.' When the fire-breather left a lot of the younger girls flocked behind her looking surprisingly geese like in their white coats, waddling behind the large matriarch. Only one or two of the experienced nurses that stayed had anything to say, even if it was far from being worth-their-while.

They fixed pointed glares upon bayonets and set forward their charge. Exclaiming their whispers of gossip of how Helen was 'Dragon's pet', and that she was, 'Too grim and bossy to ever catch herself a man.' The remaining staff laughed. Two months ago it was rumored that it had been Helen that put salt in the Dragon's tea, a week later she'd been caught swapping sugar pills and lactulose tablets in a sort of Russian roulette type Vitamin C bottle by the Dragon herself. She would've been fired if she wasn't as good as she was.

And she got offers. A lot of them. It was normal for nurses to be propositioned for dates, but she was proposed to on a weekly basis- half may have been from doped up soldiers and a couple of rich idiots who thought she could be bought- but it was something about her honey like ways that seemed to bewitch everyone. Helen could have had any life she dreamt of, the only one she needed was with him.

A quite rap on the kitchen door broke her reverie. The young Russian stray who had found a family among the Rider's stood in the frame. "That English Unit is crazy."

"Why's that Cossack?"

He rolled his eyes, did she really have to ask? "They keep trying to secretly plan some way out. They want to get Fox when Hunter is already doing so."

A frown pulled at the corners of her lips, as much as he had improved, it seemed that the boy was far from fixed. Not from lack of trying, but they did the best they could given the circumstances because she knew John loved the boy like a son. The training was a formal protection so that he could survive when and if he chose to leave. John knew he had to be better than the rest in order for that to happen, so he was a strict task master by choice and standard, but a kind mindful mentor in temperance. The boy knew that; he followed him like a puppy, loved him as a father and protected both Rider's with a fierce determination. He was still unable to recognize them as family, or apparently recognize the same traits in others… "Cossack, if it were John missing and they were his rescue, would you stay?" The red hair shook adamantly. "And if it were you missing, John would have already disappeared after you." '_No discussion or argument there_.' She smirked mentally. "Fox is family to those men, they will fight tooth and nail for each other. They're also soldiers and they'll follow orders most of the time."

* * *

It was the sensation of falling that jerked him awake. When his mind had decided to stop breathing, just before the body tried to jump out of it's skin and lungs gasped for deprived oxygen. The feeling was terrifying. But Ben also whacked his head on whatever was above him. He couldn't believe his luck, although more than that, he didn't want anyone to tell Alex about the biggest Rookie grade mistake he had made. So far he'd been sent back in time, had to watch his brother have a breakdown, get shipped off, drugged with a dart gun and woke up in what felt to be some twat's boot with a killer headache. '_Just another mission then_.' He snipped to himself. Ben did not want to know exactly how many times he'd been through this and frankly he never wanted to be informed just how many times his partner had.

He forced his body to go limp as the car came to a halt, premature or not, if anyone was coming to take him it was safer for him to play possum. There were very few psychopaths who would beat on someone already unconscious; into and beyond consciousness? That was another story entirely. All of his efforts went to listening for slight noises around him, searching for something that will give him an edge. The place was silent…

A barely human scream tore through the stillness; ripping at it with enough force to spilt reality and fantasy. The sickening crack of the whip when it struck flesh cast light upon it's cherished value throughout the years of dedicated service. Blow after blow fell, giving way to animalistic grunts as the poor man's voice grew scratchy and hoarse. As more rough, jagged lines where cut into his back, his clothes lost there definition, the shreds of patchily colored fabric over his torso no longer resembled the grey T-shirt he wore hours earlier and the metallic scent in the air stayed pungent and fresh.

_Crack!_ "You are a foolish man." _Crack! _"To kill the men who delivered you here unharmed!" _Crack!_

The door burst open, slamming back against the wall and bouncing closed again until it struck the boot of the new arrival. The brighter lights from outside silhouetted him.

"Etot chelovek bly ne postradayet. Markova podnyato yego po prikazo bossa. On dolzhen byt' zhivy, idiot! _(This man is to be kept alive. Markova picked him on the boss's orders. He is to be kept alive, idiot!)_"

"Prosti menya _(Forgive me...)_"

"Konechno._(Of course.)"_

_Crack!_

It was a deeper sound this time echoing in the confines of the room. One that didn't leave a burning sensation on the prisoner. His torturer collapsed forward in a heap before him, blood stained whip still in hand. A bullet hole drilled neatly into his forehead.

"Get him out." Two new men rushed forward, appearing from somewhere beyond the world behind him.

They took the body and dragged it between them. The door slammed again; shut.

"A shame really, he was such a nice guy…" Ben muttered through gritted teeth removing himself from the forced kneeling position he had adopted to return to the single cot, kilometers away on the other side of the room.

* * *

AN; review if you want to find out about Ben.


	22. Marching Orders

AN well I know you guys are reading, so thanks a heap! A review would be awesome though and I guess no one cares about Ben:( **Read me**) But I will start off with an apology. I'm extremely sorry that my life is getting in the way of my writing and will continue to do so until the end of November. Posts will be very infrequent but will happen. Please bear with me.

* * *

Alex entered the room without bothering to wait and see if his curt knock had been heard or formally granted entry. The figure raised his head for a moment, smiled warmly and waved him to the seat in front of the desk he was working at. As the blonde took the offered chair, he glanced briefly at the papers occupying his boss's attention, 'Dietetra…something-a-rather, this chiral carbon degrades the immune system…' Was among the giant list of words and sketches. 'BioChemistry?' His brain offered cautiously.

He'd met the man before him only once before, when Nadi had promoted him, and Timur retained every atom of the charming persona that Alex remembered. His face wasn't cratered with lines of age and although the dark hair was peppered with specks of white, his skin glowed from it's unexplained tan. It struck Alex as odd that this was the man in charge, but at the same time it made sense. Timur was charismatic and authoritative, to the effect where every order seemed important and a massive personal favor to the man himself.

"Ahh, Gregovich, sorry to have kept you waiting. You speak English yes?"

"Yes, I'm fluent." Alex replied thankful for once he was pretty much able to add-live his entire cover. Not that learning the roles and legends were hard anymore, but flying by the seat of your pants made life more interesting.

"Great, you're going with Lori and his team to patrol one of our facilities. It seems like those stupid guards can't do anything right. You'll be translating as some of our new staff are American. They haven't learnt our wonderful language yet and it's caused a few headaches for the department."

"Of course, when do I leave?"

"Four hours, the eight of you will take one of the trucks, you may go home and pack now."

'May go,' defiantly registered as 'leave and do what your told,' in a euphemistic manner. He was a man used to his own way Alex noted as he dipped his head and withdrew from the room back into those white halls. Glancing at Smither's watch Alex's reflection frowned back at him from the glass front. Its' hands still inched backwards, and had for the past few days marked off the date. Four. What would happen then? For the most part he was fairly certain the quartermaster would not give him explosives without prior warning…

"Gregovich!"

Alex's head shot up, "Da?" It had to be Ian…

"Outside,"

He followed the older man out into the streets, heading towards the 'home' they shared. The apartment block was a little over twenty minutes from the building the pair had found work in if you walked, right now Alex was wishing it was three. Nothing had settled between them, it was if the truce at camp had been completely derailed in the field; where, quite frankly, he expected the spy to have more class. Because right now, the tight hunch of his Uncle's body and stiff march told him that he was going to have to be the adult. Again.

"Cub, you're reporting back to Camp. The pass is up. I'm sending your Unit back too, Hawk will meet you in Chelsea the day after next."

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'I've heard of Military Intelligence, but this is bull.' He set his mask and let the anger seep out through his steps as they passed the last block before reaching their street.'He doesn't get to toss me aside anymore. There's no excuse left, not when I'm this deep.'

"I'm calling Helen once we get back to the flat. Is Cossack in still?"

"You'll find he's around when he's needed." The teen sniped. "X… Is sending me out. I think this is our best shot at seeing what SASHA is hiding."

Ian glared at the soldier, his brother must've dotted on this kid for him to be so bratty. It was odd because John would never let him- or anyone he cared about- be so bitter. There was no way he'd stand by and watch his nephew get himself killed. Even if it was just on the inside. "What? I let you play spy, but the game's over now. Go home."

Spies were kept more in the shadows than they knew and Alex hated it. The cryptic plays and key exemptions of life saving information, to some it was just a game; it was his life. "Look around Ian, open your eyes. I'm an asset. Use it! God knows everyone else does." The growl ceased into a muttered curse as he remembered Blunt telling him everything was a lie. His hobbies, their holidays, it was all just manipulative training. Alex pulled Ian to a halt, "If John thinks this is important, it's probably huge. Don't let stupid inconveniences cloud your judgement. It takes up too much time and too many lives."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough," Alex bit back, staring at the mountain of stairs ahead of him. It seemed like one of those times where no matter how far he went- how many steps he took. He was no closer to achieving anything. Freeing the deep breathe he'd held, the veteran eyes tiredly apologized for the tone of his rant. "Get inside, I've got to sort my gear."

The teen trailed behind the older man, rhythmically tapping the hand rail when they reached their floor. Yassen still wasn't exactly a fan of John's brother so he deserved the warning, Alex guessed it was simply easier on his conscious to dislike a man he'd already killed. The assassin had already explained that he believed Ian had been part of John's execution while they were with them at Beacons. Strangely enough the half apology led to one of the few times that Cossack had skulked off to be alone. Unless Yassen felt he had to intervene for Alex's sake. He had made it clear that he intended to avoid the man like he would that vile snake, Rothman. Seriously, the woman felt like every man should fall at her feet and 'Marriage' apparently meant nothing to the widow who thought money was the answer.

The door swung open violently just as Ian's foot struck the landing of their floor. Seeing the older man do the espionage equivalent of a girlish squeal- allowing his torso to jump out of his skin- Alex smirked letting some of the jaded wariness drain away. Yasha certainly did have a flare for the dramatic.


	23. Touching base

AN: to the 202 people following this story, you guys are amazing and thank you!

* * *

Weasel stood at attention, to afraid to move as the Sargent screamed at them just like the other six men with him. He arrived fifteen minutes ago hiding every expected wince at the prospect of having six men AWOL at once; it was more than the average number of men that would be late from leave in a year. His unit, sans the deployed Hawk, and the American unit Gaggle were all in the process of listening to the fifth straight minute of getting chewed out. He hadn't made contact with the other unit leader, only Hawk who'd muttered something about France, Russia and 6. Needless to say High Command was not impressed. As a result the soldiers had a new found respect for gum being chewed and not allowed to have that satisfactory 'pop' at the end.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"We don't know Sir, Hawk says that 6 wanted them in on a mission." Badger smoothly reiterated, knowing Weasel was just as pissed when he'd told them before heading to Breacons.

"Damn it, the seven of you will have to bloody do then. It's a security detail; a VIP is coming in and with the murder of a well known politician we need extra feet on the ground. Read the file and get prepped."

Dear readers, it seems I'm constantly apologizing for a lack of updates. I'm sorry this is short but I do have two comments; one, Guest if you're confused and do not understand tell me why so I can change and make things clearer! Two, I've lost momentum with this story so please review and kick my butt into writing if you want this story continued.

* * *

Ian was adamant that Cub wouldn't go alone. More specifically, that he would be going with them. Cub however had logic and reason on his side;

"Uh huh, and if you're coming with me, who is going to track down the killer?"

"Damn it, it can wait."

"No it really can't. If it was so unimportant why did you have a file on your desk the day after it happened. If it could wait, why didn't John do it later. Why you? Why now?" Alex retorted, listening to Yassen huff in amusement from the minuscule living area. "Do your job, I'll do mine."

Angry, but refusing to admit defeat, he left. Slamming the door behind him and bringing out the petulant side that Alex never knew his uncle had. Stuffing the last of his clothes into a duffle bag he followed suit. Feeling older than any sixteen years-old should. Then again, he was a two year veteran now and this was normal. He heard someone jog a couple of steps to catch him and had to roll his eyes.

"What? Are you going to follow me to the office now?"

The older man smirked while remaining dead serious, "Well I did promise Little-one."

"Stalker,"


	24. To Be Found

AN: Jaylene, as always I love to hear from you. Up for finishing our story?

Ekzab2000, it's sad but true; that review sparked up my love for the story again.

Guest 1,2 and 3 -or 1,1&amp;1 for all I know;) - thank you for kicking my butt into writing! Much obliged.

Everyone has you guys to thank for such a quick (by my standards) update.

* * *

Light swept into the cell, blinding it's sole occupant as the glare burnt his retinas after becoming used to the dank surroundings. Slamming his eyelids shut to get them to adjust faster. Relying on his ears in order to survive until they had. The door slammed shut and Ben opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had to be dreaming.

"Alex?"

The silhouette seemed to smirk back at him. "No, but I'm getting you out. Wolf sent me. Can you walk?"

"You won't need to carry me. What did he say?" Ben frowned, mentally preparing himself for a fight.

"Who? Wolf? He told me to fuck off and leave it to him; if that's what you meant." The man answered, stepping closer so Ben could see his smile as well as his face.

'Shit,' it just had to be John bloody Rider. 'Could this trip get any better?'

"Just follow me Daniels and keep your head down."

Nodding Ben ruefully stored the fact that Alex was an exact replica of his father as he was led through the whitewashed halls. From their looks right down to the devil may care flippancy that they wore every second of the day. The instant shot of reality tore him out of his musings as he let out a small hiss in pain. 'Stupid wall.' Mentally checking himself he ignored the heavy bruising, sore ribs and increasing sense of absolute doom that kept growing in the pit of his stomach. If John was here, wherever here was, where was his adopted son?

* * *

"Cub, you're entirely too relaxed." Yassen's voice ruefully stated over Alex's ear piece as he watched him jump out of the truck. Smithers had stopped making actual transmitters for the teen a while ago, now he had a device that hacked into equipment that was given to him by the enemy; letting the wearer hear both the orders of the infiltrated group and whoever he was working with. Although in all honesty, it was mostly so Ben could yell at him for being an idiot.

"Look a little interested in where you are. It's your first day."

Alex ducked a two fingered salute off behind his back, knowing the sniper scope would pick it up.

"Cheeky, watch out for yourself- they don't play nice."

Ignoring his mentor, the spy walked further into the compound with the rest of the new men in front of him. Casually running his eye over every door, camera, fence, foyer, hall and window they past as he began building a map of the entire facility. There was no point running for your life and getting stuck at a dead end.

The team were lead to what could only be the base quarters. Dark, well fitted bunks that were hidden in a cramped section on the perimeter and extending the length of the room they were situated in. It seemed to be an oversized, under-lit copy of a BB hut; a tin shed that kept the rain out and the cold in. An older guard greeted them in doorway, assigning bunks with all the hospitality of a soviet tank. His hair was tinted with grey, reminding him of someone he'd usually prefer to forget. Alex couldn't decide whether this man was on punishment duty or had sampled some form of anti-human personality pill that had been given in overdose to Blunt during his full reign.

He barely had time to dump his bag in the footlocker when Chuckles called him over, "Alexi Gregovich?!"

"Da?"

"Ty za mnyo. Ya imel v vidu, chtoby poznakomit' vas s amerikantsami. _'You're to follow me. I'm to take you to the Americans_.' "

Eventually the guard left him in a tucked away corner; a poky little break room with a few meager chairs and a sad coffee element in the corner that would have easily won interior design awards. Even the minuscule fire extinguisher seemed to have been tossed under the table in a hurry. This wasn't their first choice. Or maybe, it wasn't their last…With a shallow nod, Alex left his belongings and followed Chuckles out. Winding further into a central building that was rapidly morphing into a poorly concealed laboratory. Although with some sense of glee, he really was beginning to enjoy how low-tech security devices were. A few tricks, lock picks and an ounce of lucky timing would get him past most -if not all- the fixed cameras and two step tumblers he'd seen so far. Never would he ever let Blunt or Tulip think they had it easy in their early days. What he had to deal with would have made Big Brother look pathetic.

"Mister Gregovik?!" A cheerful voice greeted him, mispronouncing the surname in his South-western drawl. Alex would have been less offended if it was actual surname, but then again this was an American talking to him. He definitely didn't expect perfection.

"You're the translator, right?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Great, well there's some notes Daisy's been sorting through. Obviously the only thing we recognize are the formulae so you can start by reading them out with someone who can abbreviate it in English. Feel free to grab Dr Kirov or Dr D.," He continued, gesturing to a pair of men on the other side of the glass screen. "They're two of your country men, to help out if you don't know any of the terms. They only know the basics so can't translate and they're busy enough salvaging the previous work. My name is Dr Wayne Smith, I'm a biologist and head of this research team."

"It's an honor to make you're acquaintance." Alex replied, feeling like he was in an old Soap as he flew on autopilot. This Yank had dropped so many half answers in what was barely five sentences, that his head was trying to account for them by pulling up random Bond plots. Dr Smith was either very confident or very stupid. "Shall I begin now?"

"No time like the present," The scientist grinned, opening the partitioning door for them.

* * *

AN: that's all folks. Got my English exam tomorrow, wish me luck.

ps. Reviews lead to updates.


	25. Crossing Paths

An hour in, an eighth of the way through the first of twenty files and Alex was already regretting his decision to stay in Russia. He'd happily give up pay to go back to Brecon's and do whatever sadistic punishment the Sage felt like giving to AWOL soldiers. Translating this was getting him nowhere. The transcriber, Janet, she was clever, but overly so. It was if she didn't know how to be human; her sole existence was work. She wrote what he said in neat cursive shorthand and never once became distracted. They were all like that. Yuri, the man Smith had referred to as Doctor D, was perhaps the exception. Alex had already asked for the man's help three times. Each time he was greeted with stoic coldness. It was cynicism that painted over everything he had explained to 'security'. A cynicism Alex related to inherently; he was sure the older man was getting threatened in order to work or felt threatened to leave this position. Everyone was new to this facility except Yuri and Kirov they had been working on this project for a while. He was beginning to wonder what went wrong.

Evidence was beginning to mount on an operation that resembled a lot like Stormbreaker. The mission that had ended Ian's life; it was Alex's first missionand the first time he'd met the people who were rapidly becoming his family. It was poetic and scathingly Bond like Alex mused as he read ahead, not at all amused.

* * *

Document:

* * *

The conclusive result of first stage testing has revealed that the synthesized product will be contagious and spread rapidly if the contaminant area is not properly established. An antidote is possible, but extremely difficult to manufacture on any scale… Ethics behind synthesizing Anthrax is beginning to be questioned by staff members. I strongly recommend discontinuation of experiments unfortunately that is not possible.

Head of Research,

Estrov Farming Facility

Anton Gregorovich

* * *

Every piece of training Alex had ever received from his Uncle to SCORPIA was required to mask his reaction. What else has Yassen been keeping from him? Because Alex was damn sure that there were very few who had 'Gregorovich' as a surname, but it explained his reluctance to talk straight and determination to tail him everywhere. These were clearly personal files though, four years prior to the one they were in now. How did Smith get his hands on it?

"Great, thank you Alexi. I'll type this up so come back in a couple of hours and we'll continue. You have no idea how long it was taking me to go back and forth in dictionaries, I'm amazed they even sent you out here."

"I'm just here doing what I'm told Ma'am." Alex lied through his teeth, he could just picture Yassen and Ben's reaction to such a statement. Mostly he was thankful for an escape. He had questions, now he had an opportunity to find the answers.

Da da da daaa line break guys;)

Ben felt like he was being led in circles. Long, pointless, infinite, infuriating circles. The corridors were identical although if his ward was anything like his birth father; the only thing he had to worry about was whatever random excuse for luck was thrown their way. It was almost like that time when they'd been escaping in Mexico in a similar maze.

They had yet to be interrogated so were in one piece, that is of course until Alex had led them past the guard barracks. Triggering the alarm and of course the guards who were on their tails until they lost them at a local market place- minutes after the teenager had been shot through his leg. The only good thing was that he was able to request an EVAC, because that scratch Alex had brushed aside was had gone clean through his thigh. Narrowly missing the femur, a major artery and had minimal muscle damage.

John checked over his shoulder in irregular intervals, assessing the health of his target and making sure they weren't being followed. His gun was in its holster to avoid arousing suspicion. He'd noted that walking into the compound he wasn't really given a second look. Clad in dark navy, loose fitted, clothes he chose meant the majority of the security on site cloaked him. However the worn and, in places, bloodied clothes that Fox wore stood out. John was running with the hope that they'd think he was escorting the prisoner to a different cell. At least until he was close enough to the wire to get themselves out.

Hunter was pleasantly surprised to note his vigil was accompanied by the fairly graceful soldier. Fox moved quietly and efficiently, better than quite a few of Malagosto's latest batch of trainees he'd seen while teaching there…

They must have missed the footsteps. Neither of them were able to hear any signs of approach. Therefore both of them were caught off guard as someone grabbed their arms and pushed them forward, urgently, to the next door and then through it. The room was dark, and the captor kept his back against the door with his face firmly hidden by shadows. John Rider still had his gun, Ben was still unarmed and they had every intention of going down fighting. In an unspoken agreement they readied themselves, waiting for an opening to strike. An opening that never came.

"What the hell are you doing here Ben? You're meant to be in France you idiot. Safe."


	26. Fathers and Sons

AN I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Caitlin, who died only a week ago at twenty three in her sleep. Family is precious so for all the numerous reviewers who wanted Alex and John to meet. Well, I had no intention of doing but hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

Ben brought out the Queen's English in full force, even causing his rescuer to look twice at him in the dim light. Of all the bloody things that could go wrong this he could never have imagined. Having his adopted son meet his dead paternal father in a dark storage room, in what he now assumed was Russia, during the Cold War. This shit would only happen to his charge. "Alexander, I swear, one of these days..."

"Naw, I love you too Ben," The shadow against the door cooed playfully before turning painfully cold. "But you need to get out and take your hired gun with you. These guys are playing with Anthrax."

As amusing as it was to be correctly named as a hired gun, this amateur needed to show some respect. "I'm John Rider,"

"Congratulations, my name's Bond, James Bond." His retort hadn't missed a single beat. Reluctantly John found himself liking this frustrating man as Ben began fearing he'd die of a heart attack. How Alex was meant to be the Ranking Agent at MI6 was beyond him. Then again, if past Agents were anything to go by… "I suggest you do my friend and your wife a favor and leave."

"What makes you think I have a wife?"

"Take your ring off then you won't be so obvious."

"Me? Obvious? I got into the middle of this compound and you are the only one to have seen me as we were leaving." John scoffed.

"And look where that's got you. Stuck in a supply closet mate, reevaluate your definition of success."

"Right... But I still have my 'hired' gun. Wanna see if I can shoot it?"

"Wanna bring the rest of the ninety odd guards in here?" Having detached the thought that this was his dad the moment he'd heard John speak, Alex had begun enjoying the little debate with a like minded person.

"I like large parties,"

Alex grinned, and in the darkness the others heard it. "Yeah, they're a riot."

Ben groaned, 'Why of all people, me?' He had to stop this now before someone did find them and start a riot. "Alex shut up! John we're leaving." Somehow the tittle 'Agent Daniels' had become synonymous babysitter, he doubted the job would end anytime soon. Not with their luck.

"Nice to meeting you Alex or was that James?" John smirked in good natured humor, feeling unnaturally despondent at having to leave this man alone in the field… Almost like having to leave Yassen during a contract. "Either way, if we meet again I'd call it an honor."

"Likewise John, now get my friend and yourself out of here in one piece." Alex opened the door for them, and at the last moment held his partner back. "Ben, when you get back to the rest of the unit call me and then I want to speak with Wolf. I don't want to have to worry about you on this one. Please, sit it out."

It didn't take a genius to hear the slight desperation to the request. Alex in essence had made it impossible for Ben to refuse; it would force him to do the one single thing he swore he'd never do. Knowingly hurt his son, brother and partner. Even if the young spy turned, it was common knowledge to Jones that Ben would be with him or refuse to go after him.

In silence the black haired man agreed. "When?"

"Give me a day or two, then home to England." He took Ben's hand, pressing a small fold of paper in to his palm as he shook it. Trying to convey his relief and gratitude through the brief contact. While in turn receiving the warmth of every emotion of his guardian and the slight fear of this being the last goodbye. They'd never promise to make if back; it was a luxury neither could obtain, life was too full of uncertainties. The path they walked was marred by pitfalls and blind corners, but it gave them an opportunity to live like no other. To be able to make sure others never had to walk the road with them.

Alex and Ben had made the habit of sharing their deeper sides without words. Because words were fickle when you lied for a living. Actions, only sometimes, spoke so much louder than words. "I can wait five without anyone missing me. It'll give you and John the best chance." This was undoubtedly the perk in having a doppelgänger as a father, at least in this scenario; any other time and it would have been the reason he got into trouble.

The door shut quietly behind the two men who he could imagine walking meaningfully out of the compound. Hiding in plain sight, Alex had to smile at the absurdity. Reality had a strange way of presenting itself as fiction would. He glanced at the luminous dial which lit the hands as the ticked down the seconds. Three days…

"They're ready to test one of the old vials. Now that a containment method has been devised, Timur wants to be sure it'll work before we use it. The twelve test subjects will be brought up tomorrow."

The timer would run out in three days and Alex didn't even have that now.


	27. I See Fire

AN; to all you amazing followers who have fav, followed or reviewed, I thank you for your support. Honestly I have no idea what I have done to deserve it. You all now I have been horrible with my updates and I am truly sorry.

* * *

As soon as the corridor fell silent once more Alex's training kicked into over drive. He needed a plan now. He left the supply closet and kept walking towards the destination he had in mind before he spotted Ben. He could count on Yassen being able to buy some time to retreat, he could count on them trying to save their research and he could count on the guard dogs baying for his blood. What was it Nadi had told him? _'He won't accept mistakes, not from us. So do yourself a favor and make it clean; the boss will not be as kind.'_

He needed to disappear and made sure it couldn't fall back on his Father. They were similar enough for even the dumbest grunt to recognize in a dark alley. He had to make it look like an accident and avoid direct involvement.

It seemed SCORPIA were not the first organization to have a 'no failures tolerated' policy.

One of the other new recruits that Alex had befriended during their respective induction periods was wandering on a half-baked patrol. Dimitri was a good man, an honest hard worker that believed in a new Russia. A united force against the suppression, the humiliation that they had been dealt in the past.

"Ди! Как дела? '_Di! How are you?'_ "

"Как это возможно, они у меня в карауле здесь. Как насчет тебя? _'As well as possible, they have me on guard duty here. How about you?'_ "

"Ах , они у меня чтение школьных учебников и перевод для наших американских товарищей . Я думал, что избавиться от школы ! Вы знаете, где они держат свои химические вещества ? Они хотели, чтобы я что-то принести , и не сказал, где._ 'Ah, they have me reading school books and translating for our American comrades. I thought I was rid of school! Do you know where they're keeping their chemicals? They wanted me to fetch something and didn't say where.'_ "

"Да, это на моем пути. _'Yeah, it's on my way..'_ "

"Спасибо, что ты жизнь заставка._ 'Thanks, you're a life saver.'_ "

He matched the brunette's purposeful stride. Helping relieve him from the boredom of the patterned marching of the hallways with light conversation. Asking the twenty-eight year old man about his wife and daughter, his image of the free future. He didn't have the heart to correct him. He was right in some regards; they had the technology and chances to bring peace. It wasn't as though there was never the chance. People just never took it, greed and power corrupted any hope of sustaining peace. Hope was a stream in a desert when human nature got involved.

He talked his way past Kaleb, the guard assigned to that area, making it into the laboratory without anyone doubting his intentions. After all, he was the bright new soldier that the boss was fast tracking. One of the inner circle members had recruited him personally. Alexi Gregovich commanded respect, and he never flaunted it, making him a quick friend to those around who didn't have his prospects. They didn't believe they needed to question a friend. They hadn't lived as Alex had.

He scanned the labels quickly, he had a few moments before Kaleb would check up on him or offer assistance. He was looking for Anthrax vials, hoping they didn't have it in production yet. There were none in the room, but an abundance of solid calcium gave him an idea. If his limited attendance of senior chemistry recalled any actual memory; it was how water could start fire. And a leaking sprinkler system and an open jar might just work in his favor. The room was dry enough, so removing the oil shouldn't it set off early. Setting the curved lid on an angle over the container, he quickly skewered the pipeline. Grabbed a bottle of acetone and left. Returning to the research Lab where they were going over Anton's work, Alex opened the bottle and poured it in the sink he'd plugged when he leant against it.

He had to wait, he was back earlier than ordered. But the acetone needed to evaporate first to get the best effect, like all good flammable liquids, when mixed with air as a gas they liked to explode. Alex could smell it now. It was only a matter of seconds before the chemically attuned scientists caught on to it. Shoving a cigarette in his mouth he asked if anyone wanted coffee as he got to the door. They all declined, still focused on their work. Striking the match he lit the cigarette and tossed both into the room. Igniting the cloud of gas. Alex ran heading for the barracks, knowing it'd be where the commands would be issued.

Dimitri was there looking shocked and scared, he wasn't cut out for this life. He should have stayed with his family, Alex sighed wearily, casualties. There was always casualties in this world and as hard as he tried blood would stain his hands. There was a second explosion, the calcium had reacted with the hydrogen dioxide setting fire to the rest of the chemical store.

"Команда 3 , перейдите потушить огонь в лаборатории . Команд можно узнать , что еще только пошли вверх . Команда 1 , взять внешний положения часовой с и снимать все, что движется. _Team 3, go put the fire out in the lab. Team 2 and 4 go find out what else has just gone up. Team 1, take up exterior sentry positions and shoot anything that moves!' "_

"Да сэр!"

Alex positioned himself at an outpost facing the southern end of the compound. Watching the flamed rise higher over the shattered windows, clawing its way to the next level. He heard his mentor's quiet laugh in his ear, "I'm sure the fires were an accident, quite convenient though Little One..." Alex glared at the building he knew the former assassin would be perched on, extremely tempted to flip him off even at such a distance. Scopes were great for long distance communication in many different ways, raising the butt to his shoulder Alex began to scan the grounds. Looking for traces of movement, anything that might give him a chance of discovering where they might be targeting. "Hunter and Fox are now two miles and gaining."

'Good,' Alex thought grateful for his tutor's invisible company. It was strangely relaxing to have a familiar voice breaking up the mental ghosts. Now he just had to wait for Smith or Chuckles to act. One of those two had to try and do something, they were the top of the food chain in this outfit. Timur would be talking to one of them. Though it was Smith he heard speaking in the hallway. He just had to wait and try find out from the man when they were escorted out.

Or he could just go find his office…

* * *

AN I'd like to wish my readers a happy new year that is filled with love and laughter. And maybe a few well written stories ;) FYI, one of resolutions is to finish this story before I start Uni in Feb.

PS I'd love to hear from you all, a reviewer bonus is on offer (Ask and you shall receive)


	28. Rising Smoke

AN: lots of love to all who have shown and continued to support me. This chapter is for you Jaylene. Thanks for kicking my butt into writing.

* * *

He schooled his expression to match those of the other stressed guards rushing around the interior buildings, going unnoticed due to the single mindedness that the importance of their jobs brought. Gliding past the focused people trying to salvage what they could from the fire's grasp. Alex found a flight of stairs peeking out from behind the alcove, mentally shrugging, he decided to follow them up. In his experience manic psychos seemed to enjoy a view. Psychologically speaking, he was pretty sure it had to do with some sort superiority complex. Which would really explain why Grief chose that crazy chateaux on Point Blanc; you couldn't get a more messed up psych or a better view.

The third lock he picked revealed the office he was after. It was scarcely furnished with a grand desk, filing cabinet and a single suede chair. It was an environment purposed for work, but the quality and extravagant luxury of the few items seemed to match what Alex had learnt about the man; practical, focused, but self absorbed. It would be impossible for him to do his work otherwise- you didn't mess around with lethal diseases when you thought about others welfare. If there was anything to be gained from Dr Smith's office, it'd be locked out of sight. Probably in the bureau… 'Five minutes,' Alex told himself. 'Then place the bugs he took from Ian and get out.' He had enough already for Ian to report back. Biowarfare was a lot more important than a skinned politician's murderer.

He skimmed through the documents in the top drawer. Why did he do this for a living? Really. Why? A faint metal on metal scratch had him stuff the letter in hand into a pocket and slam his leg against the handle to shut the door and wipe any prints. His eyes searching the barren room for any place to hide. Recessed into the wall there was some dead space above the file cabinet, at this point anything was better than under the desk. Desperate, Alex went for it. He only had about twenty seconds before someone came through that door.

"что случилось?! _'What happened?!'_ " Timur's smooth voice roared.

"мы найдем в ближайшее время я подозреваю, _'We will find out soon I suspect,' _" Alex recognized the second voice as well. It was Chuckles growling at the commander's heels. "Они только закончили, содержащий огонь. _'They only just finished containing the fire.' _

"Хорошо. Подача не поврежден? _'Good. The supply is undamaged?'_ "

"Конечно. Она крепится при восточном крыле , которые до сих пор заброшенный сохранить в течение двух моих лучших людей. _'Of course. It is secured under the east wing which is still abandoned save for my two best men.' _"

"Я надеюсь на это Марков. Это будут перемещены сегодня, как планируется, мы не можем колебаться, если мы хотим, чтобы сохранить контроль над нашей конкуренции. _'I would hope so Markov. It will be moved tonight as scheduled, we can not falter if we wish to remain in control of our competition.'_ "

"Эти псы не посмеет тронуть нас . Они знают, последствия Тимур ... Что случилось? _'Those whelps wouldn't dare touch us. They know the consequences Timur… What's wrong?'_ "

"Поиск комнату."

Alex held his breath, one stupid letterhead he should have known to put back after seeing it. His. His ears strained for muffled footsteps, shallow breathes, his muscles were beginning to scream as they wedged all four limbs into the wall. Cementing themselves like roots into the box around him. One minute. Two… Four. _'It's a box!' _Alex wanted to scream at them. '_How inept must you be to thoroughly search a room with nothing in it! It's not rocket science. Even if it was; I went to space and back without knowing anything.'_

The cabinet beneath him shuddered threateningly. A metal hum resonating as the grey sheeting whimpered in pain from being struck. _'People never look up, Alex, it's the best place to hide things in plain sight…'_ Ian's voice echoed reassuringly as a distant memory as his breath caught. He first tried it three months later after dying his Uncle's hair dark blue so he'd be forced to support Chelsea for a match against Manchester when he was eight, he may have missed the football match, but hiding on the top shelf of his closet managed to keep him out of trouble then. Hopefully it'd keep him alive now…

"Eбать, она пуста. _'Fuck, it's empty.'_ "

"Запись в комнату и человек дверь. Я не хочу что-нибудь еще пропадали без вести или вы будете рядом. Понял? _'Burn the room and man the door. I don't want anything else going missing or you will be next. Understood?' _"

" Да сэр."

Glugs of amber liquid spilled over the desk. The faint scent of alcohol began to linger around the room by the time the empty bottle was tossed aside. Timur brought out a lighter from his pocket as he watched his head guard turn back to face him. He lit the cigarette in his mouth and then flicked it to the centre of the room.

"What is it with me and burning buildings and high places?" Alex muttered morosely spider crawling down to land softly and save the cabinet from further abuse. He couldn't use the door- there was no guarantee that Chuckles was going to be standing there with a water-gun instead of a real one. Unfortunately, that left the windows. Devoid of any flag poles the smooth Bauhaus facing meant going horizontal was out. Lateral then. As long as Newton had anything to say, he'd be going down. Now he just needed something to break the fall. Not everyone is Sherlock Holmes after all. A lithe figure that had been crossing the yard disappeared suddenly beneath him. A façade blocking him from sight. A two story jump was stretching it. One story? He could do that. It was just like going off the top of a playground repel wall. Stay close and slide. Easy. Crouch into a tuck and roll to disperse impact. No problems. As the fire behind him began to lick at his heels giving all the encouragement he needed, Alex went for it.

He slid side on to he building, trying to keep a delicate balance of friction against it in the milliseconds it took him to hit the floor hard. His forward roll took him right to the edge of the façade anything more in height and the momentum would have taken him over it. Releasing the breathe he didn't realize he was holding he ducked his head over the edge to make sure no one was around. Taking the two meters between him and the ground was now laughable in comparison as he dropped himself off the edge.

"Well hurry up then." Yassen's voice smirked in his ear just a little too loudly. The teen spun to see the assassin standing directly behind him instead of that rooftop a quarter of a mile away. The young blonde was cursing again only making the Russian-born man even more smug. "There are police and military heading this way. You were taking too long." He explained before heading straight towards a blind spot in the fence.

"Nice to see you too. I was only dropping by…" Alex retorted dryly to the older man's back. It was easy for him to pick up the concerned note, but it was still frustrating being left to trail the man like a puppy. As much as it made sense to do so: two men in file were working. Two men abreast were conspiring.

Please Review! *on hands and knees begging;)*


	29. The Alpha of Omega

As soon as they'd reached the car Alex began informing Yassen about the Anthrax and it's intended use in more detail. It was hard not to miss the rising tension in his mentor's body language. He instantly began trying trying to determine what was causing the normally calm man to stress. The older male was a mystery; one he knew to trust implicitly, yet he was starting to understand his mentor was just like him at his worst. Unreadable.

"Yassen?"

"Were you exposed?"

"No."

"Are you certain?" He growled, protectively, Alex realized.

"I was translating for them. Paperwork. I'm alright." He slowed his speech as he met the man's heated gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about them? Him?" The former assassin snapped his eyes back onto the road ahead.

"You're good at your job." He laughed bitterly although it sounded more like a bark- his hackles were well and truly up. Yassen had to admit it was rather impressive to have only had one day inside and manage to discover so much and the destroy half of the compound. That was their curse. "I had to bury my friend when I was a child because of what my Father was forced to create. I will not be burying you Alex…" He tailed off, not at all concerned that he'd be misheard, finding the calmness and clarity he needed. The deep breathe before the shot. "We'll get Hawk and go."

Alex acknowledged the subject change and the unfamiliar warmth and security he felt in the admission by shifting his own gaze to the scenery they were passing by. It was a rare fondness that enabled someone to let others glimpse something you never wanted to see yourself; it was even rarer for people like them to volunteer it. To this day he refused to talk about Her. Both of them had reached the point of no return a long time ago. "Back to England." He agreed a little wistfully.

They both let the quiet drag on between them, comfortable in what was said, and more importantly, what wasn't. As the miles, minutes and memories corroded away, Alex took advantage of the little down time and privacy he had left. He closed his eyes, letting his brain shut off and take all the rest it could get, he had a feeling there wouldn't be another opportunity for quite a while. "They won't win Yasha. I won't let them."

* * *

The quiet hum of the car stopped as the engine was cut off. Surprisingly, almost shockingly so, Alex was still dozing in the seat beside him. As much as the kid deserved a break and as amusing as it was to see the biggest thorn in SCORPIA's backside appear so innocent, they had work to do.

"Hey,"

"Good. If you get in touch with Wolf and let him know where we need to be; I'll go through the motions with our MI6 liaison and see if he'll met me halfway or not." There was no yawn or slight stretch of stiff muscles to indicate his return to consciousness as a Alex snapped out the orders and undid his seatbelt. "Make sure they don't leave without Ben."

"Are we going to bring in the other soldiers as well?"

"Gaggle and Flock? I think that base is already covered. Those events usually attract high security and with one of the attendees being murdered within the same month would ensure that the Special Forces as well as MI5 will be there. They only play fast and loose in the shadows. PR is everything and I don't think our leave finished when it did out of coincidence."

* * *

The wheels touched down as if the runway were glass; seamlessly sliding onto its surface with a gentleness that would not see any scratches left on it. The majority of passengers were unconcerned about the slight delay brought on by turbulence early on in the journey. One in particular kept a close eye on his watch, the youth next to him looked grim, but ignored his own in favor of glaring meaningfully at the man to his left who had been convincingly faking dozing the entire flight. Much to his convenience and the other's chagrin.

Ian was understandably stressed. At least he considered himself to be. To be honest he had no clue what part set him off, the fact they weren't at all perturbed and that they, no, he had sprung a half-cocked plan on him that would solely rely on luck probably had a small part to play. They were currently en-route towards a destination he counted on being untouchable so his day was pretty well rocked, but it seemed to be only half of his problem. Cub hadn't spoken since they left Russia. His nephew had shut down once he passed on his orders. Granted he hadn't taken them well… Yelled as he was reminded who got the information. Yelled when he was told of the plan. Yelled when he was made aware that a child was perfectly capable of doing his job for him. Again.

As a former soldier he was horrified that his pride had gotten in the way like that, but the deadpan mask made the hit feel a little more justified.

"Al! Over here," All three men recognized Fox's voice beckoning them towards the arrivals gate. Without hesitation the older man threw his arms around his charge and held him tight for a brief instant before loosening his hold to akin to a guiding grasp on the blonde's shoulders as he greeted Hunter and finally Hawk. "The others are waiting in the car."

"Car?" Alex shot back, it was quite a party trick to get seven guys in a sedan.

"Mini van." Ben winced as the rest snickered, Yassen included.

The teenager smirked, shaking his head sadly. "Eagle?"

"Eagle."

They retreated to the rental car park where a very stoic Wolf growled his pleasantries to his unit members before taking the condemning step into a very discrete vehicle. After hundreds of sleek black sedans or luxury sports vehicles; the green VW Camper was a novelty. And having to watch an Assassin, two spies, and a unit of Spec. Opps clamber into a Hippie Van as a mission vehicle… Alex on barely managed to restrain himself from any form of amusement because a Wolf was very capable of killing with looks alone at this instant.

"Alright Cub, I need information." Wolf commanded, turning to face them all from the front passenger seat, his expression was entirely business. "What is the plan here?" Every pair of eyes –save Snake's, who was driving- fell on their youngest member expectantly.

Drawing a deep breath to gather himself and his thoughts that Alex knew needed to be accurate and concise. He had approximately 10 minutes, half of that really as he subtracted the time it would take to see through any blanks the others might raise.

"SASHA is essentially a highly organized, mercenary, terrorism cell. Headed by Pieter Timur, he runs most of the operations through his lieutenants. This one is being handled by him personally and as far as I have been able to determine, there is no clear motive. His experimental weaponized anthrax strain has been developed without any largely available cure. They intend to kill. We have one window to grab the stuff and let the company fall on it's own sword. If we can prevent the attack, their reputation will flail on it's own. They've invested everything in this.

Wolf I need you to get whatever security going on there to lockdown and evacuate. Snake, Eagle and Hawk will be with you. Do I need to explain the importance of keeping it low key?" They all remained silent, they knew the stakes were high.

"Hawk, run whatever contacts you can once the security are playing ball. When we have the Anthrax in our possession we need to get dispose of it ASAP.

Cossack, Fox, I'll need your help. We're going break in and ambush their operatives as they install the devices. We're against the clock so we have to divide and conquer; Fox you have the two locations at the back, Cossack you have these two up near the ducts on the roof and I'll take the remaining three on the main floor. Remember they've had a lot of time planning this, they will most likely use one device to defend the other. We need to get to each one before they're armed. K-Unit?"

Wolf glanced across at Snake then back to Eagle, they weren't happy, but they were in agreement. "No problem Cub, no heroics though. If it goes balls up…"

"Understood Sir," Alex smiled impishly, well aware that his unit leader was more than likely employing the Queen's English in his name now. "Hawk?"

The spy stared at the lot of them incredulously. There was crazy and then there was this. "Just to get this straight… You three are planning on walking straight into Buckingham. Defuse seven Anthrax bombs, that no one else has even heard about, and get past however many operatives that will try to kill you; which does include your own side. As individuals. You're going to let them," He directed his dark glare specifically to Wolf before turning it onto his nephew, continuing to list off facts. "And you say you're all just soldiers?"

AN: yeah, sorry for the wait guys but here it is, one of the longest yet. As always many thanks for the support you guys are awesome. Please leave your thoughts below... I want to know what you guys think Ian's reaction will be:)


	30. God Save the Queen

Hello, it's me. I've been wondering after all these years if you would like to read.

Sorry I could not resist :) my floor has a thing for bad puns. Also I apologize to all you following and all retuning readers. Here is the next installment.

* * *

"We all serve the Queen," Alex confirmed, he hadn't exactly lied but the look on everyone's faces told him that no one bought a single word of it. Though it was dead even between the expressions amusement and sheer exasperation on the faces of those around him. They waited for Alex to continue, when it didn't come Ian shook his head sadly.

"Good; Hawk, you and I will talk once all this is through. We just don't need baggage in the field."

Uncle and nephew ignored the sniggers that Fox's muttering of something vaguely similar to, 'Thank God,' before Wolf took his team out onto the street. Leaving Ben, Alex and Yassen alone for the first time since they'd left the park near their Chelsea house.

"When?"

"You said think positively,"

Ben loosed at him sideways, innately curious. "So what changed?"

"Nothing…"

Yassen pushed the pair in the direction of the palace. Stopping all immediate thoughts of personal interest, they walked alongside each other making observations about their set up. Yassen noted the momentary lapses Ben could take advantage of in the back door security. It'd provide him with the fastest route into the section he was assigned while he would most likely use the same location to access the roof. Alex on the other hand decided that his best option was the old formal entrance. The heightened tunnel entrance to the centre courtyard where horse-drawn carriages used to carry royalty and dignitaries alike into the world of monarchy. Dressed in the semi casual clothes he arrived in, Alex stuck out in the grounds like an urban goth would in the 60's. Today especially when every man on the grounds was dressed to the nines. Quite luckily, it meant there would be at least several suits in his size.

He swept aside the notion of skepticism that momentarily fleeted to mind about what he was attempting to prevent and the magnitude of it. It was a ballsy plan to cause numerous British and foreign politicians to drop dead within hours after the conclusion of a pro-united powerhouse meeting of the western world. One that politically, consciously or not, excluded all communist countries. Timur, like many others, felt as if it was a gauntlet being slapped across the faces of his people. Unfortunately every man and woman in his employ sought some form of retribution after years of political shaping through blinkered lenses. The puppeteers behind every media outlet in existence ended up showing only what was wanted to be seen. It was an elegant form of brainwashing that shaped morals and it wasn't always a bad thing. Alex always wondered how unaware others were of the world around them. How ignorant others could be of the real world. The world that he lived in.

Ducking into the nearest doorway he made a bee-line for the closest servants hall. While he did make an effort to hide his presence and be discrete, it wasn't as blatantly obvious as his first few missions were. Training and mostly experience had taught him the key of casual and purposeful direction; all that stuff in films, books or on TV about sneaking around on tip-toe was complete bull, following that advice only served to make you stand out as a person of interest. Alex smiled a little to himself, somehow Bond and Smart did have the right idea about radio transceivers or trackers in shoes. Those were life savers. Another though hit him. It would be the first time he'd be glad Crawley had blackmailed his attendance to his meetings here, not that he'd ever tell him that. Mostly because the last time he spent the afternoon with an entertaining Irishman exploring the old servants ways that were the antonyms of the main hall's decadent appearance and concealed within the surface layer of ornamented walls. And that knowledge gave him the upper hand.

Timur's men had at least another hour before they could set up the containment zone. Right now, they'd still be in his position and making themselves the duplicates of the security force. Alex just needed to get past them and disengage the activation devices attachment to each vial; ensuring that the Anthrax stayed sealed. There was only thirteen mentioned on the map he'd stolen. Eight of which focused on the atrium like reception he was responsible for clearing. Ducking into a small alcove he found his golden ticket. The servants hall would at least get him close enough, undetected, to have a chance at filtering out the lethal compound.

The dark stone walls sucked the small amount of light the passage did receive right out of it. Somehow the shadows seemed welcoming. They were his guardian, his protector, his friends. It was all too natural for Alex to slip quietly into this environment and disappear. Practice, as always, made perfect. The first guard he saw was watching intently over the air vent just to the left of him rather than applying the systematic search pattern that was indoctrinated into almost every government security agent, and aside from making him a clear target, it also made him an easy one.

Slowly, Alex padded over to him. Spreading the weight over his entire foot to silence any accidental noise. He attacked as soon as he was in position; whipping an arm around the man's torso while using his free hand to knock the guard out instantly with a sharp blow the the temple. Before he fell Alex was already walking backwards, dragging him before he became a complete dead weight. With no remorse Alex stripped the guard of his over shirt and black dress pants to quickly dress himself in them. A far cry from the flashy tailored suit gifted to him by Rothman, but it did the trick, the walls no longer confined him. It was a defiantly one advantage of being six foot tall... He would look like a kid who'd stolen his Dad's clothes rather than one of the Queen's Staff… Returning his attention to the bomb in the vent, it took all two seconds for him to realize how simple the set up of the device was. The mass of wires disguised what to all true effect was a simple radio receiver he played with as a kid learning Morse Code with Tom and Ian. All he had to do was change the frequency from what was expected to a much different value in order to keep it from being activated instead of blocking a message.

Variable capacitors were far to easy to mess with. Tweak the current going in by increasing the resistance and then the frequency they were expecting would disappear, just like changing the station on your radio. He slipped it back into place, checked once more the guards limp frame was completely out of site before continuing forward. Stopping twice more to disarm the guards and bombs. At the third position, he was only halfway through when two pairs of hands yanked him backwards. Dragging him into the shadowed recess, a strong hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

* * *

AN/ uh huh, so as you can tell. New Year's resolution was a flop. As an Uni student I have no time so expect posts to be of the 'usual' frequency. Sorry guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far


End file.
